


Zene

by HikariChrysant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Member Kageyama, Karaoke, M/M, Rimming, Singer Hinata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChrysant/pseuds/HikariChrysant
Summary: Dua penyanyi berbeda aliran, saling menantang dalam karaoke...
"Kau menyanyi sambil kuganggu. Jika berhasil, aku akan mengakuimu.""Gangguan macam apa yang kau maksud?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fik ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kageyama. Happy belated birthday, Tobio! /pelukcium  
> Anyway, fik ini mengandung amateur writing. Mohon maaf sebelumnya atas typo dan kejanggalan di sana sini. Saya hampir lupa caranya nulis haha.

Pada saat seperti inilah, Hinata merasa hidup.

Nada demi nada melompat, menari, dan terhubung dengan sangat erat dalam sebuah sinkronisasi harmonis. Dentum ritme menyapu permukaan kulit, menerobos masuk dan bersatu dengan detak jantung.

Ketika lagu dimulai, sanubarinya berdenyut. Bernyanyi.

_Hidup._

Dan Hinata seakan terbang.

Setiap desah napas adalah kekuatan. Setiap silabus adalah jembatan. Dan setiap suara yang mengalun natural adalah rasa.

Hatinya adalah lagu itu sendiri. Hinata ingin menyampaikan kepada dunia, berbagi perasaannya, semua kebahagiaan dan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan dan segala gumpalan emosi yang silih berganti. Melalui getar nada yang terpanggil dari lubuk terdalam, Hinata membiarkan perasaannya mengalir pada audiens setiap kali dia menyanyi.

Menyanyi itu indah. Musik itu indah.

Saat Hinata bernyanyi, dia merasa begitu kuat, seakan dia bisa melakukan apapun.

Sesungguhnya, menghadapi banyak orang bukan hal yang Hinata sukai. Di atas panggung seperti ini, dengan semua cahaya tersorot padanya, Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Segala gerakan dan tingkahnya tak luput dari mata dan kamera yang selalu awas.

Tapi dia bisa melakukannya. Dia bisa melalui semuanya. Karena musik adalah semangatnya, hatinya, dan Hinata akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk tetap merengkuh nada-nada kecilnya sepanjang hayat.

“Kalian semua!” Hinata bersorak, menyeringai lebar sekali hingga kedua matanya tertutup, dan melambai. Semua orang mengguncang stadion dengan jerit histeris. Mereka menanggapi panggilan Hinata. “Terima kasih—Terima kasih banyak sudah datang melihatku!”

Penonton semakin menggila. Spanduk warna-warni naik-turun di tengah lautan manusia seperti sebuah ombak. Sekian banyak timbre bersatu, mengalun selaras, membentuk sebuah rapalan nama kebanggaannya.

“Hinatan! Hinatan! Hinatan!—”

Di saat seperti inilah Hinata merasa tak terkalahkan. Tangguh dan percaya diri. Hinata merasa, tak mungkin ada yang bisa menghancurkan musiknya. Tak mungkin ada—

“ _Musikmu sampah._ ”

Hinata mematung. Gaung rendah suara itu kembali mendatangi benaknya seperti racun mematikan.

“ _Semua lagumu ditutupi oleh ritme berantakan dan nada non-konkrit. Aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaanmu di dalamnya._ ”

Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya.

“ _Apa kau memang berusaha? Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Membuat kenang-kenangan? Menjual tampang agar disukai semua oramg?_ ”

Kedua tangan mengepal keras. Sebelum siapapun dapat menyadari sesuatu yang salah, Hinata menarik napas, memasang senyuman selebar mungkin, dan menyapa penontonnya sekali lagi.

“ _Kalau kau hanya bermain-main, lebih baik kau pergi. Musik tidak sedangkal yang kau kira._ ”

_Aku tahu_ , pikir Hinata. _Aku tidak bermain-main._

Hinata tidak pernah bermain-main. Hidupnya adalah untuk melantunkan melodi, mencipta musik dan menuangkan setiap rasa dalam untaian nada.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi Hinata untuk memainkan melodi-melodi jiwanya.

Tidak akan, sekalipun dia adalah seorang Raja.

Dan Hinata akan mengatakan ini tanpa henti—

Satu, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan musiknya.

Dan dua—

Masa bodoh dengan Kageyama Tobio.

 

 

“Kerja bagus hari ini!”

Seluruh kepala dalam ruangan itu membungkuk, lalu bunyi tepuk tangan meriah menyusul. Satu lagi konser besar ‘Hinatan’ berjalan luar biasa, dan semua tak akan terjadi tanpa usaha keras yang disumbangkan setiap komponen dari tim.

Ada banyak orang yang rela berjalan ke sana kemari dengan ribut, mengurusi ini itu sampai larut malam demi konser yang berjalan lancar.

Tapi Hinata merasa kalau dirinya juga telah berusaha dengan cukup keras, di atas panggung.

Kulitnya masih terasa membara, bergelimang keringat dari adrenalin. Hinata masih bisa merasakan dengungan euforia di dalam kapiler darahnya, seakan dia masih berada di atas panggung saat ini, masih menyanyi untuk semua orang.

Walau kegugupan sering mengalahkan emosi lain, Hinata cukup menikmati ini—menyanyi dan ditonton semua orang. Debar keras jantung yang menggebor-gebor rongga dadanya menyiksanya, tapi tak begitu buruk, karena dengannya Hinata bisa merasakan antisipasi. Semangat.

Dan sorakan riuh dari semua penontonnya—Hinata akan membayar dengan harga apapun untuk tetap mendengarnya. Seperti bahan bakar, mereka adalah apa yang terus mendorong Hinata untuk berbuat lebih. Mereka yang membawa Hinata sejauh ini.

“Kerja bagus!”

Hinata memberi satu lambaian terakhir sebelum mengemasi barangnya, berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar sambil sesekali membalas salam dan ucapan selamat. Manajernya mengekor di belakangnya.

“Kerja bagus, Hinata.” Gadis pirang itu menyodorkan sebuah handuk kepada Hinata, menyadari betapa sang penyanyi terlihat begitu tidak nyaman dengan wajahnya yang bercucuran air ekskresi.

“Terima kasih, Yachi-san.” Hinata mengambil handuk itu penuh terima kasih dan mengusapkannya pada dahi. Rambut-rambutnya yang lepek melekat di sana. “Aku agak bebas setelah ini, kan?”

“Ah… Ya.” Yachi mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari tas jinjing kecilnya. “Kau seharusnya istirahat malam ini, jadi tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Dan—ah, jangan lupa kalau acara _talkshow_ akan diadakan jam empat sore besok.”

“Baguslah,” kata Hinata, memasuki lift bersama Yachi.

“Kau tergesa-gesa sekali. Ada acara penting?” Yachi memandanginya dengan mata madu yang berkerlip penasaran.

“Yah. Hanya yang biasanya.” Hinata mengedikkan bahu. “Suga-san menyuruhku datang ke tempat karaoke langganan. Katanya ada perayaan penting, tapi dia tak mau membocorkan apapun.”

“Mungkin itu perayaan untukmu?” Yachi mencoba menebak. Lift berdenting pelan, membuka pintu untuk keduanya.

“Entahlah. Kadang Suga-san sulit sekali ditebak.” Hinata menggeleng, memastikan _hoodie_ -nya menyamarkan surai vibrannya dengan baik sebelum dia melangkah keluar. “Yachi-san, kau tidak keberatan ikut denganku, kan?”

“Te-Tentu saja!” Yachi menegakkan punggungnya, seperti seorang prajurit yang ditanyai oleh seorang jendral. “Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang manajer untuk melayanimu!”

Tawa Hinata mengambang selagi dia melangkah menuju mobilnya. “Hentikan itu, Yachi-san! Kau bukan pelayanku. Kau manajerku yang _terhormat_.” Dia membiarkan Yachi membuka pintu mobil untuknya—kebiasaan yang tak bisa dilepaskannya dari sang manajer yang keras kepala. Tubuh lelahnya diempas di atas kursi empuk yang masih berbau baru. “Tapi serius. Katakan padaku jika kau ada urusan.”

Yachi menggenggam setir dan melambai afirmatif.

Dengan itu, mereka melaju membelah jalan raya.

Pada sebagian besar kesempatan, Hinata lebih senang menyendiri usai dia melakukan konser. Dia akan diam di suatu tempat, dengan pandangan serius namun menerawang, berpikir keras. Bersama keheningan yang ada, Hinata memutar otak. Berefleksi. Apa yang kurang pada dirinya, apa yang lebih. Apa yang dia butuhkan untuk membuat semua orang mengakui musiknya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bisa mengalahkan _orang itu_.

Dan ini adalah rutinitas, sehingga bahkan Yachi tahu betul untuk menutup mulutnya saat Hinata masuk dalam mode serius ini.

Tapi kemudian, dengan cukup tidak terduga, Hinata mengangkat suara.

“Yachi-san,” panggilnya tentatif, seakan dia belum sepenuhnya memegang kesadaran utuh di atas bumi. Pikirannya melanglang buana—barangkali terlalu dalam pada suatu masalah. “Hari ini… Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?”

“Eh?” Yachi melirik Hinata melalui cermin mobil. Pria yang bersangkutan memandang keluar jendela, tapi kedua matanya fokus. Menajam. Dia masih berpikir. “U-Um… Kau menyanyi dengan baik hari ini.”

Hinata menggumam. “Baik, ya…”

_Apakah ‘baik’ saja sudah cukup?_

Benaknya merenung.

_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak._

Kageyama Tobio dan _band_ -nya berada di atas level yang jauh lebih elit darinya. Hinata tahu, dengan bagaimana segala sesuatu berjalan sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa segera mengejar Kageyama.

Dia harus… berusaha lebih keras…

“Kita sudah sampai, Hinata.”

Bibir yang Hinata kunyah dilepas, ditarik paksa membentuk senyuman. Mulutnya justru melengkung aneh karenanya—Shimizu-san pasti akan memarahinya jika dia menunjukkan tampang mengerikan ini saat sesi foto.

Mereka tak berlama-lama berada di sekitar mobil, karena melihat pesan Sugawara, kelihatannya hanya pihak Hinata yang hadir terakhir. Yachi mengikutinya menuju meja resepsionis, menaiki lantai dua, hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu tepat di sudut koridor. Kamar yang biasa mereka tempati untuk melepas penat.

Hinata menegakkan tubuh. Baiklah, ini dia. Semoga Sugawara dan yang lain tak merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

“Maaf, aku terlambat!”

Pintu kayu berpoles halus itu dibuka dengan cepat. Seketika, Hinata disambut dengan pemandangan ruang karaoke yang… luar biasa penuh, kacau, dan berantakan. Gelas-gelas setengah habis diletakkan sembarangan, piring kosong ditumpuk seadanya, jaket dan pakaian dan tas—barang-barang entah milik siapa bercampur aduk dan saling tindih di atas sofa.

Sepertinya mereka telah berpesta lebih lama dari yang dia kira.

_Apa yang terjadi di sini_ , Hinata bertanya-tanya. Bola matanya bergerak, menyisir ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda akan surai kelabu seseorang.

Kemudian dia menangkap sesuatu.

Rambut hitam, mata biru, wajah tampan—

_Sial._

Oh, tidak. Tidak lagi.

Hinata yakin sekali jantungnya baru saja berhenti berdetak.

Karena di sana, di dalam ruangan yang mendadak terasa menyesakkan itu, Kageyama Tobio—vokalis dan gitaris utama _band_ Karasuno, _sekaligus_ rivalnya—sedang duduk di dalam ruangan itu tanpa dosa. Melihat kedua matanya yang menatap lurus dengan datar, dia jelas-jelas belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa mual.

“Kau—” Hinata megap-megap dramatis. Jari telunjuk terangkat, menuding dengan tidak sopan. “Kenapa kau di sini!?”

Akan jeritan bernada tinggi Hinata, barulah Kageyama bereaksi. Mungkin dengan sedikit terlalu komikal, karena dia sungguhan _melompat_ pada tempatnya duduk. Gelas minum hampir terselip dari tangannya yang merenggang dan wajahnya—ya ampun. Hinata sudah tertawa jika situasinya tak begini aneh.

Namun rupa angkernya yang khas segera kembali, sesaat kemudian. Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh, dengan aura tidak menyenangkan yang berhasil mengusir anak-anak dan hewan-hewan, sepenuhnya menujukan wajah mengamuknya pada Hinata.

Dari ekspresinya saja, Hinata dapat membaca serentetan kata ‘ _fuck you_ ’ di sana. Spesial hanya untuk Hinata.

“Suga-san.” Kageyama terlihat luar biasa bingung dan takut dan _stres_. “Kenapa kau memanggilnya ke sini!?”

Pria berkepala perak di sampingnya hanya meringis inosen.

Ah, begitu.

Tentu saja ini ulah Sugawara. Manajer Kageyama itu selalu luar biasa gigih dalam membuat Hinata dan Kageyama berteman, justru bertambah motivatif setiap kali rencananya gagal.

“Sudah, sudah, Kageyama! Apa salahnya?” Sugawara melambaikan tangan dismisif.

“ _Apa salahnya?_ ” ulang Kageyama. “Dia berisik sekali dan menyebalkan. Aku langsung pusing saat melihatnya.”

Sialan.

Mungkin Hinata akan dengan murah hati memberikan satu atau dua pelajaran kehidupan kepada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu—dengan tinjunya.

“Ayolah, ini ulang tahunmu. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit,” bujuk Sugawara, dan Hinata membeku dengan informasi itu. Hari ini ulang tahun Kageyama? Jadi ini perayaan yang Sugawara maksud. Yah, bukan berarti dia peduli atau bagaimana. “Kau bilang aku boleh mengundang siapa saja, dan itu termasuk Hinata.”

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian,” Sugawara menyela. Senyumnya berubah gelap, menjadi jenis yang menjanjikan penyiksaan, yang bahkan seorang Kageyama Tobio tak akan bisa melawan. “Kau mau kudaftarkan ke sesi foto _majalah itu_ lagi?”

Kageyama membuka mulutnya, mungkin hanya berbasis impuls sesaat, karena tak ada suara yang datang setelahnya. Hinata tak tahu majalah apa yang Sugawara bicarakan, tapi pemikiran untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka lagi membuat Kageyama memucat.

“Terserah,” gumam Kageyama marah. Punggungnya tenggelam ke dalam sofa, kedua tangan terlipat, dan sambil memalingkan wajah, dia berkata, “Baiklah, _terserah_. Lakukan sesukamu.”

Jari-jari Hinata berkedut, gatal untuk mencakari rahang tegas itu.

Apa-apaan tingkahnya? Dia pikir dirinya lebih baik daripada Hinata?

Kenapa dia selalu seperti ini?

Pada sudut kesadarannya, Hinata tahu kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

_Kenapa—Kageyama selalu dan selalu—_

Di belakangnya, Yachi mencicit lemah, khawatir dan kebingungan. Hinata agak kasihan juga, sebenarnya, karena dia seringkali merepotkan Yachi akibat perkelahiannya dengan Kageyama.

Namun sesuatu dari Kageyama membuat amarah Hinata meledak-ledak.

Dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

“Masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil?” Hinata berkata rendah sebelum dia sempat menghentikan dirinya, dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan pasti. “Kau tidak bertambah dewasa sama sekali.”

Ada sedikit— _sedikit sekali_ penyesalan, berikut ketakutan yang memanjati benak, saat kedua manik biru Kageyama mengarah padanya setajam belati, berkilat bahaya. “…Apa?”

“Kalau kau terus bersikap egois,” Hinata mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, “tak heran julukan itu terus melekat padamu—” Jeda tiga detik. Lalu Hinata menyambung dengan nada penuh racun, meludah dalam perkataannya, “— _Ou-sama_.”

Hinata pernah menyaksikan Kageyama menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah datar atau mengerikannya. Dia pernah kaget, marah, takut, bahkan malu.

Tapi Hinata belum menyaksikannya _begini_ , tatkala dua bola matanya melebar sefraksi demi sefraksi, dan tak hanya itu—mereka berguncang di dalam skleranya.

Hinata belum pernah menyaksikan Kageyama semarah ini.

Segalanya membara—dan Hinata hampir mengonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah arti harfiah, berhubung segala sesuatu yang bisa dilihatnya adalah merahnya amarah, entah dari dirinya sendiri, entah dari Kageyama.

Detik pertama, sesuatu pecah di ujung sana—barangkali gelas, piring, cangkir, entahlah.

Detik ketiga, Kageyama melangkah lebar-lebar menyebrangi ruangan.

Dan detik kesepuluh, dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata, menarik kerahnya dengan cepat dan kasar, hingga tubuh mungil Hinata terangkat dan kakinya melayang.

“Jangan panggil aku begitu,” desis Kageyama. “ _Jangan pernah_.”

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, pelan dan pasti.

Kageyama nampak begitu… murka. Sejujurnya, Hinata tak berniat untuk meladeni Kageyama sejauh ini. Agaknya Kageyama sedikit terlalu sensitif dengan nama julukannya, dan baru sekarang Hinata menyadari bahwa dia sedang bermain dengan api.

Dia berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

Namun alih-alih merasa gentar, seperti biasanya, kali ini Hinata membuka mulut, mengeluarkan embusan menyerupai kekaguman, dan terus mengerjap.

Seperti ini, dengan wajah keduanya yang terpaut hanya sekian senti, Hinata menyadari fitur-fitur tampan Kageyama. Garis rahangnya yang kuat, kontur wajah maskulin, bibir lembut yang pecah-pecah karena udara dingin.

Lalu matanya. Kedua matanya yang terlalu indah itu bergetar-getar sekarang, dan mereka berair. Seperti…

Seperti Kageyama benar-benar ingin menangis, hanya karena dipanggil demikian oleh Hinata.

“Hinata. Kageyama.” Mendadak sekali, suara rendah dan mengerikan berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata mengedik seketika—dia mengenali suara itu—dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi sambil memekik takut.

Di samping dirinya dan Kageyama, berdiri Sawamura Daichi dengan aura paling gelap yang pernah dia lihat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang dikulum dan matanya terpejam—tapi otot-otot wajahnya terkesan seperti dipaksa untuk tertarik, dan dia justru terlihat luar biasa menakutkan seperti itu, tak kalah ngeri dengan makhluk-makhluk di film horor.

“Kalau tidak salah, kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar, benar?” Sawamura membuka matanya, masih tersenyum lebar dan _manis_. “Apa aku salah dengar?”

Pria itu membuat gestur menyembelih leher dengan jarinya. Hinata menjerit.

“M-Maaf, Daichi-san! K-Kami hanya—bercanda!” Hinata memaksakan sebuah tawa. Genggaman Kageyama pada kerahnya mengendur drastis, sehingga Hinata bisa dengan mudah mendorongnya untuk melepaskan diri. “Maafkan kami! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

Bahkan Kageyama yang biasanya agak bandel itu bersedia meminta maaf, berkedip-kedip lama sebelum menggumamkan, “Aku minta maaf.”

Sawamura menatap mereka secara bergantian, lama dan hati-hati, sebelum dia mengangguk.

“Nah.” Sawamura menepukkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya berubah lebih rileks, bersahabat dan menyenangkan. Hinata selalu dibuat heran akan bagaimana dia bisa mengganti rautnya secepat itu. “Berhubung kalian sudah berbaikan, lebih baik kau dan Yachi ikut duduk bersama kami.”

“Duduk?” Pertanyaan Hinata terdengar bodoh, barangkali, tapi otaknya bekerja jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya hari ini. Efek lelah sehabis konser dan perasaan yang memburuk gara-gara Kageyama.

“Ya, duduk.” Sawamura menaikkan sebelah alis. “Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kita datang kemari untuk bersenang-senang.”

Hinata memandang sekitarnya dengan lesu. Duduk dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kageyama? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah siksaan.

“Apa tidak masalah aku berada di sini?” Hinata membiarkan pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru Kageyama yang masih meletup-letup seperti lava panas. “Sepertinya, kehadiranku tak begitu diinginkan di sini.” Ludah kering ditelan saat Kageyama melotot galak. “Mungkin… lebih nyaman bagi kalian jika aku pergi saja.”

Meski kedengarannya tidak sopan, setelah Sugawara repot-repot mengundangnya dan Hinata telah sampai di sini, dia benar-benar ingin pergi. Menjauhi Kageyama adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya. Berdekat-dekatan dengan Kageyama selalu menguras energi. Pria itu bersikap abrasif, tempramen, pemarah—dan dia jauh lebih jahat kepada Hinata. Dilandasi rivalitas yang mendarah daging, perbincangan sekecil apapun di antara mereka dapat memercikkan api yang lebih hebat. Keduanya dipastikan akan bertengkar karena hal sepele apapun.

Makanya, saat Hinata begitu lemas dan letih setelah seharian menyanyi dan bergerak-gerak di atas panggung, dia tak ingin melakukan apapun selain membalikkan tubuh, melangkah keluar, dan hengkang dari sana. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Kageyama.

Namun Hinata tak diberi kesempatan untuk kabur, karena Nishinoya serta Tanaka dengan sigap melompat di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan memegangi kedua tangannya.

“Oi oi oi! Jangan pergi begitu saja, Shouyou!” Nishinoya, _drummer_ dari _band_ Karasuno memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. “Maksudku, rekan kita yang paling muda sedang ulang tahun! Dia bertambah dewasa!”

“Ya! Kau tidak boleh melewatkan momen saat kita mengerjainya!” sambung Tanaka sang _bassist_. “Yah, meski kita sudah mengerjainya dulu sebelum kau datang, sih…”

Hinata menatap keduanya cukup lama, lalu mendesah berat. “Haruskah aku… benar-benar ikut?”

“Harus!” Keduanya menjawab hampir serempak.

Kedua bahu Hinata menurun ketika dia menunduk lesu. Pada akhirnya, Hinata mengalah, hanya karena dia tak ingin membuat Sugawara dan Sawamura dan yang lainnya kecewa.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka menyeret Hinata pada ruang kosong di atas sofa, menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Sugawara. Jauh dari Kageyama, _syukurlah_. Di sisi lain, Yachi yang telah berubah sepucat bulan karena pertengkaran barusan telah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Sawamura. Ah, mungkin Hinata harus mulai berhenti membuat orang lain ketakutan dan khawatir.

“Kerja bagus!” Sugawara menepuk pundak Hinata. “Hari ini kau konser, kan? Bagaimana?”

Hinata meletakkan tas ranselnya di bawah meja, tubuhnya merosot lesu. Membicarakan konser selalu membuatnya teringat akan musik, dan tujuan, dan ambisi—dan _Kageyama_ , yang saat ini masih berada di atas Hinata. “Mm. Lancar-lancar saja, kurasa.”

“Eh?” Sugawara menaikkan sebelah alis. “Kenapa lemas sekali? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Hm? Oh, tidak.” Hinata menggeleng, meraih segelas jus dari Yachi. “Aku hanya… lelah, kurasa. Suga-san pasti tahu bagaimana diriku sehabis konser.”

“Begitu,” gumam Sugawara. Jarinya merambati wajah Hinata untuk menyentil dahinya. “Kau terlalu khawatiran. Jadilah sedikit percaya diri!”

Hinata mengaduh, mendelik pada Sugawara, dan memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut perih. “Aku percaya diri, kok!”

“Lalu kenapa murung? Gara-gara Kageyama?”

Hinata langsung bungkam. Mendengar nama itu diucapkan pada telinganya memberikan dampak yang lebih besar daripada yang dia duga. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dalam lubuknya, api kekesalan dan frustrasi yang menari-nari. Bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskannya. Hinata hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir seperti anak kecil yang mogok makan.

Sugawara seolah hampir selalu tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan, dan itu agak mengerikan.

Sebelum Hinata sempat memikirkan semacam jawaban, Nishinoya menyodorkan sebuah mikrofon ke hadapan wajahnya.

Mata Hinata mengerjap.

“Apa?” katanya, pelan dan tidak yakin.

“Duh,” Nishinoya berdecak,” Giliranmu menyanyi!”

“Oh!” Bahu Hinata naik dengan antisipatif. “Giliranku?”

“Tentu saja. Semua orang sudah menyanyi tadi.” Nishinoya menggoyangkan kedua alisnya, dan dia berteriak keras seperti suporter pertandingan sepak bola, “Hajar, Shouyou! Menyanyilah sampai kau mau muntah!”

Hinata memberinya sebuah cengiran.

Dia mengambil mikrofon itu dengan antusias, berdiri dan menempatkan diri di hadapan layar televisi pada ujung ruangan. Pilihannya adalah sebuah lagu dari penyanyi perempuan ternama, dan Hinata harap dia bisa membawakannya dengan baik.

Bagaimanapun juga, ada Kageyama di sini.

Terlebih, Kageyama mulai sudi menatapnya kali ini, dengan dagu terangkat ke atas, mata menyipit, dan kedua tangan terlipat. Dia terlihat begitu angkuh, tak bisa lebih cocok lagi dengan julukannya sebagai ‘Ou-sama’. Hinata ingin menghapus keangkuhan itu dengan tendangan maut.

“Siap, Hinata?” tanya Tanaka. Hinata mengacungkan sebuah jempol.

Lampu di atas ruangan memancarkan garis-garis pink redup memutari ruangan. Lagu instrumental mengalun, gitar dan sentuhan _techno_ berpadu unik. Kageyama masih melekatkan tatapannya di atas Hinata, dengan kedua matanya yang tak goyah.

Setiap jengkal kulit Hinata meremang antisipatif. _Kageyama Tobio sedang melihatku_ , benaknya berbisik. _Dia sedang mengukur diriku._

Di sela-sela kegugupan yang mulai melilit tubuhnya seperti sulur beracun, Hinata menemukan resolusinya, membalas sorot kebiruan indah itu sekali. Mengisyaratkan, _lihat diriku, akan kutunjukkan padamu_.

Hinata mengatur napas, membuka mulut, dan melantunkan nada pertamanya.

“ _You smile, smile me with the greed._ ”

Meski sulit untuk sepenuhnya menjiwai lagu yang bukan miliknya sendiri, Hinata rasa dia melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

“ _I hate it, but I can’t deny it—_ ”

Tak ada nada meleset. Tak ada salah lirik. Segalanya berjalan mulus.

“ _I don’t wanna be like you._ ” Nishinoya dan Tanaka menggunakan _lightstick_ mereka untuk bersorak-sorak sekarang, dan Hinata hampir tersandung tawanya sendiri.

“ _Hypnotized by your charismata._ ” Dan Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memancangkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada Kageyama, mengadu tatapan keras, menegaskan padanya bahwa Hinata bukan orang yang bisa diremehkannya lagi. “ _None realized—you won’t be true…_ ”

Sulit untuk membaca apa yang Kageyama pikirkan di balik topeng indiferennya, tapi Hinata mendorong kembali seluruh keraguan, menyemangati dirinya untuk melanjutkan hingga akhir.

“ _We will keep running._ ”

Hinata terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi dengan indah dan percaya diri, seakan dialah penyanyi aslinya.

“ _We will keep running!_ ”

Di penghujung lagu, Hinata memejamkan mata, memoles timbrenya menjadi sentuhan terakhir yang bombastis.

“ _We will keep running to replay—the One-way Freedom._ ”

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Sugawara dan Yachi bahkan berdiri dengan semangat yang menyaingi fans kalap ‘Hinatan’.

“Hebat sekali, Hinata!” Sugawara meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping mulut, sebuah toa artifisial. “Aku padamu!”

“Oooh! Sepertinya Hinatan berhasil membawakan lagunya dengan spektakuler, pemirsa!” Tanaka menyeringai. “Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang ke konsermu hari ini.”

“Wah—kau lebih baik dari biasanya, Hinata!” Bahkan Sawamura turut berkomentar seraya tersenyum bangga.

Hinata tertawa malu-malu. Belakang kepala yang tidak gatal digaruk, sebuah gestur saat dia salah tingkah. “Ah, terima ka—”

“Itu sama sekali belum bagus.”

Jika leher Hinata sakit setelah dia menoleh dengan begitu cepat, dia tak merasakannya sekarang, karena benaknya terlalu penuh dengan ‘ _kenapa’_.

Pada ujung terjauh sofa, Kageyama menyilangkan kedua kakinya, mata terpejam dengan kening mengerut. Tak ada jejak aproval. “Kau masih bernyanyi seperti anak-anak.”

Hinata menekuk kulit hidungnya. “Apa katamu?”

Sawamura dan Sugawara terlihat hendak mengambil tindakan untuk melerai, tapi Kageyama beranjak tiba-tiba, melangkah dengan gerakan mulus menuju tempat di mana Hinata berada. Tepat ketika sepatunya bersentuhan dengan ujung kaki Hinata, barulah Kageyama berhenti. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan mengerikan di hadapannya, dan matanya menatap tajam dari _atas_ —dasar tinggi badan yang terkutuk. Hinata membenci kenyataan bahwa dia harus _mendongak_ untuk balas menatapnya.

“Kau menyebut itu nyanyian?” Kageyama menyemprot kasar. Dia bukan pemberi saran terbaik yang pernah Hinata kenal karena ini—kata-katanya terlalu kasar. “Jangan bercanda. Kau terdengar seperti seekor—” Kageyama membuat gestur tidak jelas dengan kedua tangannya, menyerah, lalu melanjutkan bicara, “—seekor... _ayam_  yang baru saja terinjak.”

“Hah!?” Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Astaga, dia dibandingkan sedemikian rupa dengan unggas sekarat. Seburuk itukah suaranya? “Yang benar saja—suaraku tidak seperti itu! Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan telingamu!”

“Aku tidak salah,” Kageyama ngotot. “Suaramu terlalu melengking. Kau tidak punya kontrol atas nada. Kauterlalu meledak-ledak. Apa yang kau lakukan baru saja adalah membuat polusi udara, dan telingaku jadi berdenging!”

Hinata menghentikan napasnya, menatap Kageyama dengan dua mata membola, dan mendesis, “Kau—Kau _keterlaluan_ —”

“Tapi aku benar,” Kageyama mendeklarasi mutlak, dan Hinata merasakan beban tak visibel baru di atas kedua pundaknya. Intimidasi. “Kemampuanmu buruk.”

Itu… lebih menyakitkan dari yang Hinata kira.

Kageyama bukanlah individu dengan vokabulari bagus. Jauh dari itu, dia sebenarnya buruk dalam sesuatu berbau sosial. Kageyama jarang menyambut fansnya, jarang menerima sebuah sesi wawancara, dan dia jarang mengobrol dengan orang lain kecuali hal itu luar biasa penting.

Alasannya sederhana—dia buruk dengan kata-katanya. Mulutnya tak berfilter, dan dia seringkali mendatangkan perkelahian karenanya.

Dan mendengar Kageyama mengucapkannya terus terang kepada wajahnya seperti ini, bahwa kemampuannya _memang_ buruk, Hinata merasa ada bagian dalam hatinya yang keropos.

Menyakitkan, memang.

Tapi dia bukan tipe manusia yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

Hinata akan mencoba mempertahankan setiap harga diri dan pendapat yang tersisa dalam dirinya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Kageyama Tobio bertingkah seenaknya.

“Kau banyak bicara dari dulu,” ucap Hinata, rendah dan pasti, “tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu menyanyi dengan serius.” Kepala oranye terangkat, dan dua manik cokelat menatap sekeras baja. Menembus, melesak, menyusup jiwa. “Kalau kau memang merasa sepandai itu, tunjukkan padaku. Duel—satu lawan satu.”

Kerutan pada dahi Kageyama menghilang, sejenak, saat dia menyerahkan diri pada keterkejutan. Biner biru melebar komikal, diiringi serentetan desis kaget dari para audiens di sekitar mereka.

Sebentar kemudian, wajah galak Kageyama kembali, dan saat dia membuka mulut, nada tenangnya masih belum hilang. “Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Satu lawan satu, di ruang privat. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu.”

“Eh?” Nishinoya merengut. “Kalian mau menyewa ruangan baru?”

Semua orang serempak berpikir bahwa itu adalah ide _gawat_. Bayangan Kageyama dan Hinata saling jotos di dalam ruang privat tanpa ada yang tahu berhasil membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu memucat.

Sebelum seorang pun sempat menghentikan mereka, Hinata mengangguk, luar biasa mantap. “Hanya kau dan aku. Kita akan menyelesaikan segalanya hari ini juga.”

_Mereka jelas-jelas akan beradu tinju_ , semua orang menjerit heboh di dalam kepala mereka.

“Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menangis, bodoh.” Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Kageyama, sebelum dia melempar seringai menantang yang hanya dia tunjukkan di saat-saat langka, lalu berbalik pergi untuk memesan satu lagi ruangan baru.

_Aku tidak akan menangis_ , Hinata berpikir pada punggung Kageyama yang menjauh. _Aku akan menang, dan aku akan mengejarmu hari ini juga._

XOXO

Jika Hinata mencoba merogoh bagian terdalam relung hatinya, dia akan mengakui bahwa memang benar, Kageyama luar biasa bertalenta. Dan dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya, _belum_ ada apa-apanya jika disandingkan bersama sang Raja.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata adalah individu yang mudah kagum. Dia memuji Sugawara, Yachi, Nishinoya dan Tanaka dan Sawamura dan _semua orang_ , dan dia gampang terkesan oleh hal kecil apapun.

Tapi segalanya tidak berlaku jika itu menyangkut Kageyama, sepertinya, karena pada detik mata Hinata melekat padanya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyumpal jalan transportasi udaranya. Di dalam kehadiran sang Raja, Hinata selalu merasa sesak napas.

Barangkali karena benci, atau intimidasi. Hinata tahu, kekagumannya juga tak luput diberikannya pada Kageyama, bahkan lebih dari rasa kagum yang pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Pria itu jenius musik dari lahir. Lagu-lagunya seakan… mengalir, begitu saja, dan dia membuat sesuatu seperti menciptakan lagu terlihat begitu mudah, padahal Hinata harus berhari-hari melembur dan bertapa mencari inspirasi.

Kageyama begitu dekat dengan kesempurnaan. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Dia berbakat melakukan apapun. Kageyama memiliki suara indah, pintar menyanyi, pandai mengomposisi lagu-lagu pemikat hati, ahli menggunakan jari-jarinya terutama dalam menggitar, dan dia bahkan bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik. Kalaupun ada alat musik yang belum pernah disentuhnya, Hinata yakin, hanya butuh waktu semalam bagi Kageyama untuk menguasainya.

Hinata iri, tapi juga kagum. Dan fakta inilah yang membuatnya semakin frustrasi, karena dia ingin sejajar dengan Kageyama—ingin melampauinya. Tapi sang Raja terlihat begitu jauh, tak tergapai. Hinata bahkan seperti tak bisa melihat punggungnya sekarang. Jurang pemisah mereka dalam kemampuan masih luar biasa besar.

Karena itulah, ketika Kageyama mengkritisi Hinata, mengomentari dengan terus terang bahwa musiknya, secara harfiah, adalah sampah, Hinata merasa sangat, sangat marah. Mulanya, dia kira emosi yang mendidih ini ditujukannya kepada Kageyama, tapi tidak.

Sebenci apapun Hinata pada Kageyama dan keangkuhannya, Hinata lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Barangkali Kageyama benar. Hinata masih pemula. Jika Hinata menyaksikan dirinya dari kacamata orang lain, mungkin dia akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena—yah, kemampuannya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, terlebih jika dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan tokoh-tokoh ‘veteran’ seperti Azumane sang Ace.

Boleh jadi Hinata terlihat seperti badut. Menggelikan. Mungkin itu yang Kageyama pikirkan selama ini mengenai Hinata.

“Oi.”

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang mendadak berat, menyaksikan Kageyama sedang mencomot sepotong pizza. Perut Hinata berbunyi—dia lapar, sungguh, tapi segala kecemasannya berhasil menekan perasaan lain yang insignifikan. Walau sedikit, Hinata mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Kageyama.

“Aku hanya pesan dua piring. Jangan dihabiskan.” Kageyama menggigit besar-besar dan mengunyah takzim. Dia memandangi Hinata, lekat-lekat dan terus terang, dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “…Kau ini kenapa? Mau _poop_?”

“Diam, Kageyama. Aku sedang berpikir,” Hinata menggerutu, membiarkan dirinya meraih segelas jus yang Kageyama bawa. Baik dirinya dan Kageyama sangat tidak tahan pada zat alkoholik, jadi tak ada yang komplain jika mereka hanya memesan soda atau jus.

Untuk sesaat, Kageyama menghentikan apapun yang hendak dilakukannya, semua hanya untuk menatap Hinata lamat-lamat. Warna biru terarah pada Hinata, dan segala lapisan pertahanan imajiner di sekitarnya seakan sedang dicopot satu per satu—Hinata bisa merasakannya.

“Kau…” Kageyama melempar kepalanya ke belakang, gestur sombong yang barangkali tak sadar telah dilakukannya, hingga lehernya terekspos dan lirikannya pada Hinata terkesan semakin mencekam. “Kau takut kalah?”

Hinata melonjak seakan dia sedang menceburkan diri di kolam es.

Kadang dia membenci bagaimana Sugawara dan Kageyama dan _semua orang_ bisa membacanya seperti buku terbuka.

Segala topik mengenai menang dan kalah—Hinata tak ingin membicarakannya karena mereka selalu membuatnya gugup, membuat perutnya tercampur aduk tidak karuan dan terpilin-pilin.

Karena sebesar apapun determinasi dan daya juang Hinata untuk menang, dia sebenarnya takut kalah juga. Dia memang takut kalah, seperti yang Kageyama katakan.

Dan duel bodoh ini…

Hinata tersenyum pahit. Pemenangnya sudah ditentukan dari awal. Dia ingin memungkiri, tapi kenyataannya segamblang itu. Kageyama lebih unggul darinya, dan Hinata akan kalah—setidaknya untuk saat ini, selama dia masih belum mengembangkan potensinya dengan maksimal.

Sungguh, sebenarnya segalanya hanya sandiwara yang tak sengaja Hinata tunjukkan. Sebuah topeng pertahanan agar dia dapat terus bertahan—agar dirinya terlihat kuat.

“Jangan bercanda,” Hinata menggeram segelap mungkin. Jika situasinya memang seperti ini, dia hanya harus berusaha mati-matian. Apapun kecuali menyerah—apapun asal dia tak berhenti. “Sejak kapan aku takut padamu, Bakageyama?”

Seringai yang didapatinya pada wajah Kageyama membuat Hinata puas, barang sedikit, karena dia tahu tak hanya dirinya yang akan menikmati ini. Setidaknya Kageyama tak menganggapnya seperti kutu pengganggu, dan dia terlihat benar-benar serius untuk sebuah duel impromptu ini.

“Lalu,” Hinata menyingkirkan sekelompok rambut yang hampir memasuki matanya, “bagaimana kita akan melakukan… ini? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa meminta pendapat dari penonton, dan menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah bisa jadi sulit.”

Kageyama mematung, mengerjap dengan mata terbeliak. Dia sungguhan terlihat kaget. “Kau… benar.”

“Apa?” Hinata berteriak tidak percaya dan hampir menggebrak meja. “Kukira kau sudah memikirkan ini! Kau sendiri yang bilang kita tidak butuh penonton! Bagaimana kita bisa menentukan pemenangnya?”

Alih-alih balas membentak seperti biasanya, Kageyama terdiam kali ini, merenung dengan tangan menempel pada ujung dagu. Sesaat, selama sepersekian detik, bagian terkecil dari Hinata berdesah senang karena Kageyama terlihat tampan saat dia serius seperti itu.

“Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu,” Kageyama berujar pelan, menyeret kata demi kata.

Matanya merambati meja, melata pelan seperti pemangsa lapar, sebelum mereka mendarat di atas figur Hinata. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Kageyama yang membuat Hinata bergidik—sebuah kilatan di balik dua manik biru yang menggelap.

“A-Apa?” Mendadak, yang ingin Hinata lakukan saat itu juga adalah menekuk dirinya, menggumpal menjadi sebuah bola, dan menghilang dari muka bumi. Sorot intens Kageyama seperti membakar kulitnya. Terlalu berat. Terlalu… _bahaya_.

Kageyama mengetuk-ngetuk jejari di atas meja, kontemplatif dan serius. Setiap bunyi kecil yang dibuatnya seperti detik jarum jam yang melaju, menghitung mundur menuju kesengsaraan Hinata, membuat jantung memompa semakin liar. “Karaoke biasa terdengar membosankan. Kita butuh,” Kageyama merenung, “sesuatu yang lebih menantang.”

“Menantang…” Hinata mengernyitkan kening. Pada kesempatan biasa, dia akan mengambil tantangan apapun dengan antusias, menggunakannya untuk mengasah diri menjadi baik dan lebih baik, tapi kali ini—entahlah, Kageyama terlihat berbeda.

Mereka hanya berdua di sana, di ruang tertutup dan tanpa siapapun yang mengawasi. Walau Hinata bisa menelepon seseorang lewat ponselnya jika hal buruk terjadi, ada kekhawatiran masif berwujud tangan imajiner yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Masih ada beragam skenario buruk, hasil dari ‘bagaimana-jika’ di dalam pikiran.

Dan juga… cara Kageyama mengatakan ‘menantang’ terdengar begitu aneh.

“Kita akan melakukannya seperti di acara-acara televisi,” Kageyama menenggelamkan diri pada sofa empuk, meletakkan satu lengannya di atas punggung sofa.

Hinata meneguk ludah, melepas sebuah hembusan bergetar untuk membawa diri. Segalanya baik-baik saja, baik-baik saja… Kageyama tidak akan menghabisinya di sini. “Acara televisi seperti apa?”

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis. “Kau belum pernah melihatnya? Tantangan-tantangan karaoke?” Sebuah dengusan menyusul kemudian. “Jangan bilang yang selalu kau tonton di televisi adalah kartun.”

Brengsek.

Hinata memekik marah. Kageyama mengabaikannya.

“Gampang saja. Kau menyanyi,” Kageyama menendang kaki meja. “Sementara orang lain mengganggumu. Kau harus berhasil menyanyikan satu lagu di antara semua gangguan itu.”

Rahang Hinata mengatup dengan cemas. Gangguan macam apa, lebih tepatnya, yang Kageyama maksud di sini?

Jangan bilang dia benar-benar akan dipukuli di sini—

“Jadi,” sambung sang vokalis Karasuno, “menyanyilah sambil kuganggu.”

Tubuh Hinata bergerak gelisah. “Gangguan macam apa yang kau maksud?” tanyanya was-was, karena segala sesuatu tentang… gangguan ini terdengar begitu mengganjal pada telinga Hinata, seperti ada yang tidak beres.

“Aku akan mengganggumu dengan cara _apapun_.” Kageyama menyilangkan kedua kakinya, mengambil sesapan panjang dari jusnya, tanpa sekalipun memutus kontak mata. “Kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu, aku akan mengakuimu.”

Itu tidak terdengar begitu menenangkan.

“Tunggu. Tunggu,” Hinata berekshalasi, napasnya menghembus cepat dari rongga dada. “Dengan cara apapun? Kau serius? Bukankah itu terlalu—” Kedua tangannya memberi gestur di udara. “—bahaya? ‘Apapun’ terdengar terlalu luas. Aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuhku.”

“Jangan mengada-ada.” Kageyama mendengus dan membungkukkan punggung, membawa tubuhnya ke depan. “Kalau kau memang takut, lebih baik kau mengatakannya. Sebelum kau menyesal.”

“Aku tidak takut!” Seperti refleks spinal, Hinata membantah otomatis. Dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, Hinata paling benci saat dirinya diremehkan, dan di atas itu, oleh _Kageyama_.

Pria yang bersangkutan menatapnya balik dengan malas, dengan sebelah pipi ditopang telapak tangannya, dan Hinata merenung.

Barangkali tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Maksudnya, tantangan ini terdengar tidak aman dan buruk, dan ditambah lagi, Hinata _jelas_ akan kalah. Tapi Kageyama tidak akan mungkin melukainya, kan? Dia pasti tahu konsekuensi dari semua aksi kekerasan, dan dia tidak akan menyiksa Hinata di sini… kan?

Hinata mengambil udara dengan dalam dan panjang, mengumpulkan keberaniannya dari sana, dan berkata dengan suara yang dia harap tak bergetar, “Baiklah. Aku setuju.” Jika kedua tangannya mulai dingin, Hinata tak mau mengakuinya. “Jadi, siapa dulu yang memulai?”

Jawaban pertanyaannya berada dalam _jankenpon_ yang mereka lakukan setelah itu. Dan tentu saja, keberuntungan Hinata memilih untuk mogok, sekarang dari semua waktu yang ada.

Tangannya yang terkepal bertemu sia-sia dengan kelima jari Kageyama yang melebar.

Hinata _kalah_ , bahkan dalam _jankenpon_ , bahkan sebelum dia mulai menyanyi.

“Jadi.” Sudut bibir Kageyama terangkat. Dia terlihat luar biasa senang, yang bukan merupakan pertanda baik di mata Hinata. “Kau duluan.”

Erangan frustrasi Hinata berubah menjadi sesuatu menyerupai rengekan. Seumur hidup, belum pernah Hinata merasa seenggan ini disuruh bernyanyi.

Ada perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan bersemayam di dasar perutnya, mendatangkan gelombang nausea luar biasa.

Dan dia luar biasa gugup, bahkan lebih dari semua konser-konsernya, karena dia akan bernyanyi di hadapan _Ou-sama_ yang itu secara langsung. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Hanya mereka berdua.

Apapun yang Kageyama katakan dan lakukan, semuanya tak akan disaksikan oleh lensa manapun. Bahkan ruangan mereka tak memiliki CCTV—Hinata mengumpat akan kenyataan itu. Yang memperburuk keadaan, Hinata baru mengingat bahwa ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dan itu berarti, Kageyama bebas melakukan _apa saja_. Hinata merasa semakin mual karena itu.

“Kau berdiri membelakangiku,” Kageyama menginstruksi, dan Hinata menurut, membawa dirinya beserta sebuah mikrofon ke hadapan meja sembari memunggungi sang Raja. “Saat lagumu dimulai, aku akan mulai mengganggumu, dan kau tidak boleh protes.”

_Tidak boleh protes—_

Mulut Hinata membuka cepat, karena keputusan sepihak Kageyama terdengar sangat tidak adil—sangat _menakutkan_. “Apa-apaan itu—”

“Sebagai gantinya,” sela Kageyama kalem, “kau juga boleh melakukan apapun saat giliranku.”

Hinata memikirkannya sejenak.

Tawaran itu… tak terlalu adil, tapi _cukup_ adil. Umpama Kageyama memukulinya dan Hinata belum sempat pingsan, dia bisa balas memukuli dan menendanginya nanti. Sekali lagi, jika Hinata belum sempat pingsan.

Ah, tapi—Kageyama tak akan melakukan kekerasan, kan? Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk itu, kan?

Hinata akan… baik-baik saja, kan?

Otot wajah Hinata mengendur. “Baiklah,” katanya mengalah. Di balik wajah lesunya, batinnya sedang merapalkan doa dengan sangat deras. “Lakukan sesukamu.”

Kageyama menggumam. “Aku akan memutar lagunya sebentar lagi.”

Tak ada pertanyaan basa-basi berupa ‘kau siap?’ dan ‘ini dia’ atau semacamnya. Kageyama mengharuskannya siap, memaksanya untuk berada di luar zona aman dan mendorong diri di luar penghalang yang membatasinya. Jika ada sisi dari Kageyama yang Hinata suka, ini adalah salah satunya.

Kageyama tak pernah berbelas kasihan padanya, dan dia selalu memancing Hinata untuk bekerja lebih keras. Boleh jadi sebagian besar penyebab improvisasinya selama ini berasal dari Kageyama.

Boleh jadi, Hinata bisa menjadi sebaik ini dalam waktu singkat karena ada Kageyama untuk dikejarnya.

“Kageyama?” Hinata memanggil setelah sedetak keheningan. “Kapan aku memulai—”

Lantunan intro menyambar keras tiba-tiba, dan Hinata melompat.

Bukan sebab kaget. Tapi karena Hinata mengenalinya—paradoks nada yang naik turun dan setiap untaian kata yang berdansa. Hinata memahami lagu ini luar dalam.

Dia _sangat_ mengenal lagu ini, seperti dia mengenal tangannya sendiri.

Lagu ini adalah milik Hinata. Diciptakan dan ditulis seorang diri, wadah dari segala curahan jiwanya.

Setiap melodi yang ada adalah eksistensi lain dari isi hatinya, refleksi perasaan Hinata, dan _Kageyama_ memilih lagu itu untuknya. Entah apa motif di balik semua ini, tapi alih-alih merasa tersanjung, Hinata justru bertambah gugup.

Tidak baik. Ini tidak baik. Dirinya terlalu kaku. Dia harus…

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menghisap udara dari mulutnya dalam sebuah tegukan panjang. Fokusnya mengumpul, perlahan namun pasti, dan semua inderanya bertambah lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Hinata bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Mendengar dengan lebih jernih.

Dan saat dia membuka mulut untuk menjatuhkan nada pertama, Hinata merasa seakan dia berada di atas api. Segala keping menyatu, berbunyi ‘klik’ dengan tepat, dan Hinata merasa begitu… lengkap. Sempurna.

Baris pertama dinyanyikannya dengan lancar. Lalu baris berikutnya. Dan berikutnya lagi.

Namun segalanya baru dimulai saat itu juga.

Hinata belum selesai menyuarakan satu bait ketika kedua telapak tangan lebar jatuh di atas bahunya. Seperti baru saja dicekik, suaranya tersandung dan tenggorokannya berkonstriksi—dia panik. Seisi kepalanya penuh dengan ‘ _astagaastaga apa yang akan dia lakukan dia akan membunuhku—_ ’ dan dia hampir menendang-nendang heboh untuk meloloskan diri.

“Terus menyanyi seperti biasa,” pinta Kageyama dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Nadanya indiferen.

Itu semakin membuat Hinata bergejolak.

Napas hangat Kageyama menderu-deru tepat pada telinganya, menimpa kulit tengkuknya yang sensitif dan mengundang bulu kuduk untuk berdiri. Kageyama memang terdengar tenang, tapi juga ganjil—suaranya parau, seperti karet elastis yang dipaksa meregang secara maksimum. Bergetar dan hampir rusak.

Lalu kedua telapak hangat itu bergerak.

Kelima jarinya melebar di atas Hinata, meraba menuruni lekukan pundaknya, dan naik menuju lehernya yang mungil. Hinata terbata di antara satu-dua baris lirik saat kedua ibu jari menekan-nekan kulitnya, merasakan denyut nadinya, memijat ekspansi kulitnya.

Dan semua ini aneh. Apa yang Kageyama lakukan aneh. Apa yang dirasakannya aneh. Hinata tahu segalanya berjalan _salah_.

“Kageyama _…_ ” Hinata melirih di sela-sela nyanyiannya. “Tunggu—apa yang kau lakukan?”

Entah mengapa, seharusnya sensasi yang Hinata rasakan tak… _sebaik_ ini. Seharusnya tak ada geletar-geletar kecil saat jemari Kageyama merabai permukaan kulitnya. Seharusnya Hinata dapat membawa diri.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan dada mengembang dan mengempis berat. Matanya memanas karena suatu alasan, memburam dan memudar. Ada warna merah tipis yang mulai terbit di atas kedua pipinya, menyepuh panas, dan Hinata menggeleng keras dalam upaya menjernihkan isi kepalanya—yang sepertinya sia-sia.

“Kenapa berhenti?” Kageyama berbisik ke dalam telinganya, menghembuskan napas hangat dengan menggoda. Bibirnya yang sedikit kasar menempel pada kulit telinga yang memerah, bergerak di sana saat dia berbicara, dan Hinata kesulitan mencerna apa yang dikatakannya karena ini.

“M-Menjauh dari sana…” lirih Hinata. Kageyama membalas dengan gumaman keras kepala, setengah mengejek, dan Hinata mengerang kesal. “Kageyama—”

“Ini gangguan, Hinata bodoh.” Tangan Kageyama terbenam dalam surai senja, sejenak, untuk membelainya dengan gerakan sedikit kaku. “Kau harus bisa menahannya.”

Walau suaranya bergetar seperti daun kering saat ini, Hinata melanjutkan nyayiannya.

Namun hanya untuk tiga puluh detik, karena kedua tangan Kageyama kembali bergerak. Turun, turun, dan turun. Sepanjang lengan kecil Hinata, kembali pada bahunya, lalu menurun pada—

“Hnnh!”

Pada dadanya.

Hinata membiarkan lagu instrumental mengalun cepat bersama lagu, demi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan ekspresi semarah mungkin. Kageyama sudah melewati batas sekarang. Tak peduli ini tantangan atau gangguan atau apa, dia tak seharusnya melakukan sesuatu sejauh ini.

“Kageyama! Hentikan,” Hinata berbisik gusar. “Kau sedang apa? Hentikan—”

Pria berambut gelap itu tidak berhenti, bahkan mungkin tidak mendengarnya.

Telapaknya bergerak, bergerilya, merasakan kulit Hinata melalui fabrik kemejanya. Tangannya memijat-mijat semangat, seolah Hinata memiliki dua gundukan daging montok di sana. Apa yang dia lakukan membuat Hinata menggelinjang seperti cacing.

“Kageyama—”

“Kenapa kau berhenti bernyanyi?” Kageyama meremas area dadanya, kuat dan gemas, dan Hinata mencoba menelan kembali suara anehnya. “Giliranmu masih belum selesai.”

“Aku tak mungkin bisa—aku tidak menyukai ini, Kageyama!” Badan Hinata seketika menjadi sulit bergerak. Kedua lengan Kageyama telah menguncinya dengan aman, mencegahnya berbuat lebih. Hinata mengumpat. “Hentikan ini, atau—”

“Atau apa?” Kageyama menguleni daging Hinata dalam sebuah pola melingkar. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap Kageyama akan _berhentiberhentiberhenti_ , karena semua ini sangat salah. “Kau mau melaporkanku?”

“Aku akan—memberitahu Suga-san dan yang lain.” Hinata menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mencengkeram lengan Kageyama. Kukunya tertanam di sana, dan dia menariknya sepanjang kulit berotot itu, mencakarinya pelan dan menyakitkan. Saat Kageyama bergeming, Hinata hampir putus asa. “Aku akan menceritakannya pada Daichi-san, dan dia—ah!” Sebuah remasan kuat. “D-Dia akan memarahimu, melarangmu ikut konser. K-Kau… tidak akan bisa b-bernyanyi.”

“Hm.” Kageyama menggumam, remeh, dan Hinata semakin memberontak. “Mau bergantung pada orang lain? Ternyata kau ini anak mama dan papa.”

“Kau tidak seharusnya… melakukan ini!” Hinata yakin sekali kukunya menimbulkan bekas bulan sabit pada kulit Kageyama, tapi sang pria bahkan tak mengedik sakit. Kageyama terlalu kuat dibandingkan Hinata, dan mungkin akan sulit untuk melarikan diri darinya. “Hentikan, Kageyama! Kalau kau bertindak lebih jauh, aku bisa—melaporkanmu pada polisi.”

Kageyama mengeluarkan deretan ekshalasi yang bergetar. Tawanya terkamuflase dalam sebuah dengusan. “Kau takut? Ini hanya permainan belaka. Aku hanya sedikit mengganggumu, tapi kau sudah gemetaran seperti ini.”

Sedikit mengganggu, katanya. Hinata ingin meludah.

“Permainanmu keterlaluan!” bentak Hinata, suaranya serak dan mentah. “Aku tidak mau—aku tidak mau kau melakukan semua ini. Jadi—jadi hentikan.” Dia terbatuk. “ _Kumohon._ ”

Ini bisa jadi adalah kali pertama Hinata memohon pada Kageyama. Melakukannya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak semudah memohon pada Sugawara untuk ditraktir, atau memohon pada Yachi untuk kadangkala membolos, atau memohon pada orang selain Kageyama.

Memohon pada Kageyama melukai harga diri Hinata, dan rasanya hampir mirip seperti Hinata mengakui kekalahannya. Jadi Hinata tak pernah melakukannya, tak pernah memohon-mohon pada Kageyama walau itu hal sekecil apapun. Hinata selalu berusaha menegakkan punggung dan mengangkat kepala dan bertingkah kuat di hadapan Kageyama—semua agar mendapat pengakuannya. Agar dia bisa sejajar dengannya.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata tak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi. Segala sesuatu berjatuhan dari mulutnya dalam wujud untaian kata penuh desperasi, dan pada titik ini Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk lari dan membuat Kageyama berhenti.

Dia sangat, sangat luar biasa takut.

Hinata tahu bahwa Kageyama tidak sepolos kelihatannya dalam hal… seperti ini. Dia adalah artis ternama, terlebih dengan wajah tampan bodohnya. Semua orang selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun, memujanya, melakukan apapun untuknya. Fansnya begitu banyak.

Kemudian, ada juga banyak _groupie_. Pria maupun wanita, mereka menawarkan diri mereka di atas piring, untuk Kageyama cicipi, untuk Kageyama setubuhi, dan Hinata takut hal yang sama akan dilakukan Kageyama padanya.

“Inilah kenapa kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku.” Suara Kageyama mengeras sekarang. Hinata hampir terkejut mendengar keseriusan di dalamnya. “Kalau kau semudah itu mundur dari sebuah halangan, kau tak akan bisa berkembang.”

“Tapi—” Hinata membuka mulutnya. Menutupnya lagi. _Tapi apa yang kau lakukan melewati batas_ , dia ingin berkata demikian.

Begitu saja, muncul sekelebat gambaran, kilas balik setahun silam yang sering menjumpainya—sebuah mimpi buruk yang merupakan kenyataan pahit. Di mana dirinya jatuh terduduk dengan Kageyama yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, mendeklarasikan kemenangan untuknya dan kekalahan untuk Hinata.

“ _Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?_ ”

“ _Bernyanyi di atas panggung tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan._ ”

Dan,

“ _Musikmu sampah._ ”

Hatinya berdenyut pedih. Hinata memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tak ingin itu terjadi _lagi_. Dia tak ingin terus menerus kalah dari Kageyama.

Di sisi lain, jika dia harus setuju dan menerima semua hal… mengerikan yang Kageyama rencakan dan lakukan padanya, Hinata juga tidak mau.

Hinata tak rela mengaku, tapi dia ingin melarikan diri, kali ini saja.

“Bagaimana?” Kageyama menantang. “Kau ini penyanyi. Setidaknya jadilah penyanyi yang pantas dan selesaikan lagumu dengan benar.”

Mungkin hanya kekuatan perasaannya, keinginan gigih dan determinasi menggigit yang membuat Hinata bertahan sejauh ini. Walau takut dan bingung dan frustrasi, Hinata memegang mikrofonnya erat seakan hidupnya bergantung padanya. Dan dia menyanyi sekalipun suaranya jauh dari kata sempurna sekarang. Nadanya retak, berada sedetik sebelum dia pecah, diselami oleh getaran dan kecemasan dan horor.

“Benar.” Kageyama menunduk, menangkap telinga Hinata di antara deretan giginya, dan Hinata kembali kehilangan kontrol atas koherensinya. Sesuatu yang licin dan basah menyusul, menggoda dan menghisap, dan—apakah itu lidah Kageyama? Hinata bergetar. “Teruskan. Seperti itu.”

“A-Ah. Jangan—” Hinata merintih, merasakan kedua tangan Kageyama bergerak-gerak, menyusup di bawah kemejanya dan menariknya ke atas hingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. “Jangan, Kageyama!”

Pekikannya menjadi angin lalu bagi Kageyama.

_Tidak…_

Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, hingga satu, dua tetes panas mengalir dari matanya. _Tidak. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku harus—melawan. Aku… Aku—_

Jantungnya berdentum seperti bom di dalam rongga dadanya. Lebih dari sekadar takut, Hinata merasakan teror sekarang.

_Aku takut, Kageyama…_

“Ka… ge…” Desperasi membuat Hinata memanggil, meraih, tersedak dan tersandung kata-katanya sendiri. “Kage—yama…”

“Fokus, Hinata.” Kageyama menciumi belakang kepalanya, membenamkan hidung pada surai oranye berbau lemon segar.

Dan Hinata menggeleng, karena dia tak sanggup lagi, dia tak bisa terus bernyanyi, tidak ketika kedua tangan Kageyama berada di atas tubuhnya dengan _penuh dosa_ , dan perasaan buruk bercampur aduk dalam hati kecil Hinata.

“T-Tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak bisa—” Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang membengkak merah. “Kageyama, jangan—”

“Kau menyerah begitu saja?”

Sentuhan Kageyama tak berhenti. Mereka meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas di atas kulitnya, menyisakan api yang membara. Tangannya bergerak melalui perutnya, tulang dada di balik kulit mulus, naik ke atas hingga pada tulang selangka, dan dia berhenti sesekali untuk memijat sensual. Dalam waktu singkat Hinata telah terengah.

“Haah…” Hinata menggapai-gapai  kedua tangan Kageyama. Semua ini mulai membuat kepalanya pusing. “Kage—”

Suaranya tak membawa efek apapun. Hinata merasakan jejari Kageyama bergerak, lagi, kali ini menuju tonjolan pada dadanya.

Dan mata cokelat bulat melebar dengan gemetar. Lagunya benar-benar terlupakan sekarang.

“Hentikan, Kageyama!”

Hinata tak sempat meronta gelisah dan menarik dirinya menjauh. Sebuah kuku tertanam tajam pada tonjolan itu, terbenam dengan insisten dan pelan dan menyiksa.

Sengatan listrik yang melaju tepat menuju kepalanya membuat Hinata memekik tertahan.

“Sejak kapan nada seperti itu ada di dalam lagumu?” Kageyama mendengus terhibur. Warna merah pada wajah Hinata semakin kentara saat Kageyama menggarukkan kukunya di sana, membuatnya semakin bergerak tidak nyaman. Paru-parunya mulai terasa berat, panas, dan darahnya seperti sedang mendidih.

Ini salah. Ini semua benar-benar salah.

Bukankah Kageyama adalah rivalnya?

“Uaa—ah. Berhenti menyentuh di sana.”

“Tidak ada protes,” Kageyama menegaskan, satu telapak tangan masih menjaga tubuh Hinata untuk membuatnya diam. Dia memindah posisi jarinya, hingga jari telunjuk dan ibu jari melingkupi tonjolan yang mengeras itu. “Bukankah itu kesepakatannya?”

Tersenyum malas, Kageyama meniup telinga Hinata, dan dia menggunakan dua jarinya untuk _mencubit_ , tanpa ampun.

“Ja—ngaaan!” Punggung Hinata melengkung. “Jangan—jangan, jangan sentuh aku…”

“Sensitif?” Cara Kageyama bertanya dengan begitu santai membuat Hinata ingin menonjoknya. Tapi kemudian dia mencubit, sekali lagi, dan kata-kata makiannya melumer di dalam mulutnya menjadi sebuah ‘oh’ panjang. Erotis.

Merasakan tubuh Hinata yang melemas tanpa daya, Kageyama memindahkan tangannya yang lain, menggunakannya untuk menyentuh tonjolan kiri Hinata yang sedari tadi didiamkan.

Dan kali ini Hinata diserang habis-habisan. Jari-jari Kageyama semakin menggila. Puting kemerahan yang mengeras diputar-putar kasar. Sesekali, kedua tonjolan menggoda itu ditariknya kuat, seakan dia berusaha memerah sebuah cairan laktasi dari sana.

“—geya… mahh!” Cubitan, tarikan, pijitan—Hinata merasakan matanya menggelinding ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak tahan lagi—ini memalukan, dan apa yang Kageyama lakukan bukan lagi normal. Mereka harus berhen— _ohh_. Hinata melenguh saat Kageyama menarik kedua putingnya secara bersamaan. “T-Tida—ahh! Ja, _hahh_ , jangan!”

Kageyama terdengar begitu puas melihat reaksi Hinata, menggelinjang dan memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seakan dia akan meledak. Bukannya membuat Kageyama berhenti, semua resistansi dan penolakan Hinata justru berlaku sebagai minyak di atas api.

Kageyama semakin gelap mata.

“Suaramu cabul, Hinata.” Bibirnya mendarat pada leher Hinata, memberi jejak kecupan sehalus bulu. “Kau yakin kau tidak menikmatinya?”

Tiba-tiba sekali, dia menjilat pelan dan panjang, dari dasar leher ke bawah dagu.

Hinata menggigil. Lidah Kageyama membuatnya runtuh, sedikit demi sedikit, karena Hinata merasa begitu… basah di setiap sudut kulitnya, dan itu tidak baik. Mereka harus—berhenti…

“Kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri.” Kageyama menggumam pada lehernya. “Dirimu terlihat lebih mesum dari semua pelacur yang ada.”

Hinata mengeluarkan senggukan keras, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan dia tak yakin dirinya mampu melanjutkan bernyanyi pada titik ini. “Tidak… Tidak—hng!”

Kageyama tak terlihat senang, di sisi lain. Mulutnya membuka lebar-lebar hingga deretan giginya nampak.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, dia menancapkannya pada daging Hinata, kuat sekali, seolah dia memang memiliki intensi untuk memakan Hinata. Jeritan Hinata menggema dalam kekosongan ruangan itu.

“Kubilang jangan berhenti,” Kageyama menegur.

“Hhn—uahh…” Kedua mata Hinata berair karena rasa sakit, dan dia mengeluarkan isakan hebat yang memalukan. “Aku—tidak… hentikan! Hentikaaan!”

“Bodoh.” Suara Kageyama terdengar sengau, digunakannya untuk menggeram feral seperti binatang buas. Jari-jari tangannya naik ke atas kepala Hinata dan dia menjambak, kasar dan menyakitkan, melemparkan kepala Hinata ke belakang. “Jangan berhenti, atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu berdarah.”

Hinata merasa mual.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, dia membawa mikrofon kembali ke depan mulut, melanjutkan bernyanyi dengan napas tercekat dan nada sumbang dan suara retak.

“ _Kau tak punya tempat untuk—ahh—dituju—_ ” Pada titik ini, Hinata hampir melupakan lirik lagunya sendiri, lagu yang dibuatnya semalaman dan dengan menjiwai. “ _Kau harus menjadi—ah! Aaah!_ ”

Tapi dia bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan selama barang semenit penuh, karena Kageyama menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapa bekas-bekas gigitannya yang masih bergelenyar sakit dengan jilatan anak kucing. Lalu mulutnya menempel di sana, membuka basah. Dia menghisap _ribut_.

Hinata tersengat hingga kepalanya terasa lumpuh, hingga darah berdesir menuju satu titik di bawah sana dan membuat celananya terasa sempit.

Kageyama mungkin berniat memandikan Hinata dengan salivanya. Hangat air liurnya menetes-netes, dibiarkan keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak peduli. Tatkala dia mengulum kulit Hinata, menguleninya di dalam rongga hangat mulutnya, Hinata hampir dibuat lupa akan namanya sendiri.

“ _Kau adalah—nggh! Sesuatu untuk—_ ” Meski begitu, dia bersikeras melanjutkan nyanyiannya sebelum Kageyama berubah marah. Hasilnya luar biasa buruk. Dia yakin suaranya mirip ayam terinjak—seperti yang Kageyama katakan tadi.

“Suaramu terdengar hebat,” Kageyama mengejek, tapi Hinata tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, tak punya energi untuk menggigit balik dan membalas. Dan dia tetap bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, menggunakan suara memalukannya, entah sadar entah tidak.

“Lanjutkan. Jangan berhenti.” Kageyama menempelkan mulutnya pada setiap jengkal kulitnya seperti lintah. Bergerak dari bagian bawah dagu Hinata, menuruni leher pucatnya, hingga perpotongan di mana leher dan bahunya bertemu. Bahkan tanpa melihat sekalipun, Hinata tahu ada tanda-tanda keungunan yang merekah satu per satu.

Dadanya bergerak naik turun saat dia mengambil napas cepat, panik dan gusar. Orang-orang akan tahu—jika Kageyama membuat tanda itu, semua orang bisa melihatnya dan mereka akan tahu—

“Ah—hahh. Henti—” Hinata membenamkan jari-jarinya pada surai hitam eboni—yang rupanya sangat sangat lembut—dan menjambak sia-sia agar Kageyama menjauhkan wajahnya. “Jangan meninggalkan—t-tanda!”

Kageyama terlihat acuh tak acuh, tapi dia menurut, menarik dirinya mundur.

Namun, jika Hinata merasa lega, dia salah.

Hinata baru saja menyadari dengan sangat terlambat setelah melihat kedua mata Kageyama dari balik bahunya—lebar, pudar, dan menggelap penuh nafsu—bahwa segalanya sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi _belum ada apa-apanya_.

Lagu baru menyusul otomatis setelah yang pertama selesai. Kageyama melingkarkan kembali satu lengannya pada dada Hinata, sementara tangan lainnya merambat nakal menuju bagian bawah, bawah, bawah, hingga dia sampai di atas sabuk Hinata dan melepaskannya dengan terampil.

“A-Apa yang kau lakukan?” Hinata meronta sekuat mungkin. Alarm tanda bahaya mulai berbunyi bising di dalam kepalanya. “Jangan! Hentikan!”

“Diam.” Kageyama menunduk, menjilati salah satu bekas gigitannya pada bahu Hinata, dan menghisap. Seketika Hinata berubah menjadi gumpalan daging yang mengerang dalam kedua tangan Kageyama. “Lanjutkan nyanyianmu. Kau belum berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu.”

Hinata menggeleng keras kepala. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri, dia lebih baik mengaku kalah sekali ini saja daripada dirinya dilecehkan—

Segesit ular, tangan Kageyama membuka retsleting celana Hinata dan menyelusup masuk ke dalam, secara instan bertemu dengan kejantanan Hinata dan—

“…H-Haa!”

Hinata membuka mulutnya dalam sebuah jeritan sunyi. Genggaman Kageyama pada miliknya terasa terlalu hebat. Telapak tangannya lebar, lebih lebar dari Hinata. Jari-jemarinya ramping dan panjang dan sangat, sangat terampil. Lebih dari apapun, tangannya terasa begitu panas, dan bagian kulitnya yang kasar akibat kebiasaannya memetik gitar membuat segala gesekan terasa lebih _baik_.

Dan Hinata merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia telah berubah setengah keras, sudah demikian sejak Kageyama mulai menggodanya.

“K-Kage, ah, yama—” Hinata menggenggam lengan Kageyama, pegangannya tergelincir karena ada begitu banyak keringat. Dirinya berdenyut di bawah sana, di dalam genggaman tangan Kageyama dan jari-jarinya yang membungkusnya sehangat selimut, dan ini gawat. Hinata akan kehilangan akalnya dan semua ini gawat. “Jangan menyentuhku di si— _haaaah_!”

“Kau keras, Hinata.” Kageyama berbisik sensual, napasnya menggerung erotis di samping kepala Hinata, dan itu sendiri hampir mampu membuat pikiran Hinata terpecah belah—gila. Dia menekankan kata-katanya dengan sebuah remasan, mengundang punggung Hinata melengkung indah seperti penarik eksotis. “Kau menikmati semua ini, dasar cabul.”

“A-Aku tidak… cabul!” Hinata mengedik dan mengejang. Isi kepalanya berhamburan, dan yang dapat dipikirkannya hanyalah _‘astagaastaga Kageyama menyentuhku di bagian itu—_ ’ dan bagian paling rasional dalam sudut otaknya menjerit berkali-kali: dia harus menghentikan Kageyama, sekarang juga. “Aku sama sekali, ahh, tidak menikmati… i-ini!”

Seperti meremehkan pembelaan Hinata, tangan itu menambah intensitas remasannya, berani dan semakin berani. Gerakan tangannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dari remasan biasa menjadi pompaan dan kocokan brutal. Jika organ Hinata tak terbungkus celana apapun sekarang, dia yakin akan ada banyak likuid berhamburan, saking kasarnya Kageyama menggerakkan tangannya.

Segalanya terlalu banyak—dia akan _gilagilagila_ —dan Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar, demi sebuah desahan panjang yang merongrong jalannya dari balik tenggorokan.

“Nn—nnaaah!”

Suaranya melambung dengan manis, memantul dari dinding menuju telinganya kembali. Jika memungkinkan, Hinata ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

“Kau malu?” Kageyama berbisik rendah, menggoda. Pinggulnya bergerak maju setelah itu, dan Hinata menahan napas. Ada—ada sesuatu yang keras, menggesek pantatnya melalui celananya. Kageyama juga… “Wajahmu merah sekali, Hinata.”

“A-Ah,” Hinata bergerak tidak nyaman, mendorong dirinya jauh saat Kageyama menggoyangkan pinggulnya—karena sensasi pada tempat mereka bertemu berhasil memercikkan kobaran yang memabukkan. Tentu saja Kageyama tak membiarkannya menghindar lebih jauh setelah itu, dan Hinata hanya bisa mengerang saat dia merasakan kekerasan yang sama menimpa tubuh belakangnya. “Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak—”

“Tak ada ada menyuruhmu berhenti,” Kageyama mendecakkan lidah.

Tangannya merambati kedua pipi pantat Hinata di bawah sana, sebelum terangkat, lalu—

Sebuah bunyi tamparan yang begitu nyaring.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya, mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, dan menjerit.

Kageyama baru saja menampar pantat Hinata, telapak tangannya membawakan perasaan menyengat yang menyebar di bawah sana. Kulitnya terasa _terbakar_ , dan rasanya—rasanya…

“ _Ohh_ —K-Kage—ya…”

Rasanya tak seharusnya _nikmat_. Hinata pasti sudah gila.

“Teruslah menyanyi,” perintah Kageyama, dan Hinata tak kuasa membantah kali ini.

“Uh! Uahh! Hah—” Hinata bergetar sekali lagi. “ _K-Karena kau adalah… sesuatu menyerupai—nnh!_ ”

Satu lagi tamparan datang, tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, dan Hinata kembali mendonasikan suara merdunya.

Sakit yang dirasakannya di bawah sana terasa begitu salah, karena Hinata justru merasa… _enak_. Hinata mendadak lupa cara menutup mulutnya kembali, terlalu sibuk melimpahkan napas cepat dan desahan tanpa henti untuk memikirkan hal lain.

“Kau mulai tumpah-tumpah, Hinata.” Kageyama membawa tangannya pada puncak organ Hinata, memijat dan mencubit pelan bagian itu, lalu menekan belahan kecil yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pra-klimaks. Dan Kageyama benar—Hinata terus menetes-netes. “Kau sangat basah di sini.”

Hinata mendesah lagi, panjang dan serak. Kageyama tak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat gesekan nikmat di antara kedua tubuh mereka. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan _lagi_.

“Tida—ahhh!” Hinata melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menyandarkannya pada bahu tegap Kageyama. “Jangan b-bergerak!”

“Sial.” Bahkan tanpa melihat Kageyama, Hinata bisa mendengarnya menggertakkan gigi. Pegangannya di atas kulit Hinata mengerat, gemetar, lalu terlepas begitu saja.

Lantas Kageyama berjongkok di belakangnya, dan jari-jarinya kembali mendarat di atas celananya.

“E-Eh?” Hinata memandangi jemari Kageyama pada fabrik celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Tak perlu berlama-lama untuk menyadari niat Kageyama. Segera, benaknya diguncang kepanikan. Gawat. Gawatgawatgawat—mereka harus berhenti atau… atau— “J-Jangan! Apa yang akan kau—jangan!”

Tangan Hinata terlambat meraih Kageyama, sepersekian detik lebih lambat, karena kedua lengan kekar itu telah menarik segala sesuatu hingga dasar kaki Hinata, membuatnya telanjang kecuali sejumput kemeja yang masih tertekuk di area dadanya.

“Ka-Kageyama!” Hinata mengeluarkan suara tinggi, pelan, merasa luar biasa terekspos. Hembusan udara dari pendingin ruangan membuat kulitnya meremang dan kejantanannya berkedut. “T-Tidak! Apapun—apapun asal jangan ini! K-Kumohon…”

Kageyama menggumam. “Kau tidak akan menyesal. Percaya padaku.”

Sepasang lima jari Kageyama mendarat di atas kedua kakinya, tegas dan tak ragu. Mereka berkelana nakal, dari mata kaki menuju betis berotot, belakang lutut, hingga bagian dalam paha yang basah akan keringat, meninggalkan geletar-geletar di setiap inci kulit Hinata.

Untuk sesaat, semua jarinya tetap tertanam di sana, di dalam paha yang kencang dan kenyal, melarang Hinata bergerak dan melarikan diri, dan kuku-kukunya menancap dengan sangat _lezat_.

“Hinata bodoh. Kau ini—” Hinata mengedik saat hidung Kageyama berkontak dengan belakang pahanya, menjelajah daerah itu dengan semangat. Naik turun, dari lutut ke pangkal paha, kembali lagi ke bawah, dan dia terus membaui kulit Hinata seperti seorang maniak. “Aku ingin memakanmu.”

Di sela-sela kelinglungannya, Hinata mengerjap seperti orang mabuk. “Hahh—a-apa?”

Hinata gagal menelaah maksud perkataan Kageyama. Pikirannya tercecer dan fokusnya terpecah belah, segalanya terasa terlalu nikmat.

Maka dia tak menganggap serius perkataan Kageyama, tak mengira dia akan benar-benar… memakannya. Setidaknya hingga Kageyama melebarkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat dan tidak sabar, membuat Hinata hampir terselip dan jatuh. Hangat napasnya berjatuhan di atas kulit paha dalamnya yang memerah.

Kemudian, sepasang bibirnya mencium basah paha dalam Hinata, sebelum keseluruhan mulutnya menempel, dan—

“A-Ahhh!”

Begitu saja, tubuh Hinata melompat maju, karena ada sederet gigi yang menancap pada daging kenyalnya, sadis dan kasar, dan Hinata mulai merasa pusing karena dia tak bisa membedakan lagi mana rasa sakit dan mana kenikmatan.

Untuk berpikir benar saja Hinata tak sanggup. Bagaimana bisa dia menghentikan Kageyama seperti ini?

“H-haa…” Hinata menggeleng-geleng frantik saat gigi-gigi terangkat, menyisakan denyut yang merangsang, hanya untuk digantikan oleh lidah basah. Otot liat itu menjilat dan menghisap dan meredakan rasa sakit, mencipta sensasi yang puluhan kali lipat jauh lebih memabukkan. “Kageyama! Kage, ah, Kageee—”

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terdengar senang, dipanggil sedemikian rupa dengan nada merengek. “Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain namaku?”

“Ngh! A-aku—”

Sayangnya—atau untungnya, dalam kasus Kageyama—dia tidak berhenti di situ. Selama beberapa menit ke depan, dia sibuk menaburi paha Hinata dengan ciuman dan gigitan dan tanda kepemilikan. Tak pernah berhenti bahkan saat Hinata memohon dan meliuk gerah.

“Kau terlalu—” Kageyama menguleni daging liatnya dengan gemas menggunakan giginya, mengganti secara periodik antara gigitan keras, tarikan gigi kecil yang membuat Hinata pusing, dan hisapan kuat. Dalam waktu singkat, Kageyama telah menjadi orang mesum yang terobsesi dengan paha Hinata, meletakkan mulut basahnya di hamparan kulit yang ada, meraba dengan kalap, dan hidungnya mengendus gusar. “—Kau terlalu lezat.”

Sebuah tangan berpindah, merambat menaiki kaki belakangnya dan mendarat pada gundukan kenyal berupa pipi pantatnya, menepuk ringan sekali lagi, hampir seperti bermain-main. “Jangan lupa.” Kageyama menggumamkan kata-katanya pada belakang lutut Hinata. “Kau masih harus bernyanyi.”

Permintaan Kageyama terdengar luar biasa mustahil bagi Hinata, setidaknya untuk saat ini, ketika paru-parunya terbakar dan wajahnya memanas, mata tak fokus, kedua pipi memerah, dan bibir membengkak karena digigiti.

Jangankan menyanyi, pikirannya sendiri bahkan gagal dikuasainya. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam nada otoritas Kageyama yang membuat jiwanya bertekuk lutut, menyerah, dan patuh. Barangkali naluri Kageyama sebagai raja, sosok yang memerintah dan mengatur dan mendiktasi, yang membuat semua orang begitu menurut padanya.

Setengah sadar, Hinata mengangkat mikrofonnya kembali, menyanyi dengan suara senormal mungkin, dan _gagal_ dengan spektakuler.

“ _Dan kupu-kupu kecil itu—hyah! Seperti jalinan di antara kita berdu—n-nhaaah!_ ”

Suaranya jelas-jelas terdengar seperti pemain film porno sekarang, tapi Hinata terlalu terbuai untuk bisa merasa malu dan berhenti.

Bibir Kageyama membentuk senyuman puas di atas kulit Hinata. Lidah terjulur, lagi-lagi, dan dia menjilat sepanjang yang dia bisa pada paha Hinata. Merasakan benda licin itu bergelincir pada kulitnya membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas panas.

“Lagunya?” Kageyama menagihnya saat dia berhenti, _untuk kesekian kali_ , dan Hinata membalas dengan desahan.

“ _Aku tak ingin kehilangan—ahhn!_ ”

Kedua pipi kenyal Hinata dibuka oleh jejari panjang. Kulit Hinata meremang, karena dia tahu dirinya di bawah sana dilihat dekat-dekat secara intens. Hinata menelan jeritan malunya. “J-Jangan… melihatku…”

Kageyama terdiam cukup lama. Napas cepatnya menimpa jalan masuknya dan membuat otot istimewa miliknya itu menutup dan membuka. “Hinata,” panggilnya sengau. Dan setelah jeda yang agak panjang, “Aku benar-benar akan _memakanmu_.”

“A-Apa—”

Lalu Hinata membelalakkan matanya, sangat sangat lebar hingga dia takut bola matanya akan tercopot keluar dari tulangnya, dan mulutnya yang terbuka menggulirkan desahan selembut bisikan angin, “Ahh.”

Permukaan kasar dari lidah Kageyama mendarat di atas lubang Hinata, menyapu bibir melingkar itu hingga licin dan basah, dan segalanya terjadi dengan begitu mendadak hingga Hinata hampir tercekik oleh rasa nikmat.

Untuk sesaat, sesuatu menghantam Hinata seperti ombak yang mengantam batu karang, dan sesuatu di dalam perutnya membuncah, membesar—

Hinata hampir datang.

“A-Ah.” Hinata bergetar. “Tunggu, aku—”

Kageyama tak memberi Hinata waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Lidahnya telah kembali di atas Hinata segera setelahnya, memberi jilatan pelan dan panjang yang menggelitik.

Dan Hinata tidak tahan lagi.

Memikirkan bahwa Kageyama yang itu—yang menyebalkan dan kejam dan jahat padanya itu—sedang mengubur wajahnya di antara daging kenyal Hinata, meletakkan mulutnya pada bagian paling sakral dari tubuhnya, rasanya dia ingin meledak karena malu.

Kenyataan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya lagi dan lagi dan lagi—bahwa Kageyama sedang melakukan hal-hal kotor ini kepadanya, dan Hinata bisa jadi akan benar-benar datang di hadapannya.

“H-Hentikan! Jangan letakkan mulutmu di sana!” Hinata berusaha menutup kedua kakinya. Astaga, Kageyama sedang menjilat bagian privatnya. _Astaga_. Dan sensasinya begitu nikmat. “Itu—hng! K-Kotor, Kageya—hah!”

Kageyama menggumam tak peduli. Jilatan kecilnya berubah menjadi sapuan insisten yang mampu membuat seisi perut Hinata tercampur aduk.

Lalu saat kedua ibu jari membuka lubang Hinata, dan lidah Kageyama ikut menggeliat masuk, Hinata kehilangan pikirannya.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah membuka mulut dan mendesah, suaranya panjang dan pecah.

“Kau seharusnya masih bernyanyi.” Kageyama berbicara di sela-sela jilatannya. “Tapi suaramu barusan cukup bagus.”

Cukup bagus. Cukup. Bagus.

Hinata membiarkan pujian itu tenggelam dalam kepalanya, tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa Kageyama baru memuji suara _desahannya_.

“I-Ini—m-mmn! Menjijikkan…” Hinata terisak, bukan karena kesedihan atau emosi apapun, tapi murni karena kenikmatan yang membakar saraf. “Berhenti, Kageyamaaa! Berhent—nnh!”

Kageyama menjawab dengan tamparan di atas pantatnya, karena mulutnya sedang terlalu sibuk.

Satu tangannya tak berpindah dari sana, memegangi pipi kenyal itu, dan tangan lainnya memeluk kaki Hinata sementara dia menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk. Lidahnya melesak sedalam mungkin, hingga Hinata merasa sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai dibawa pergi. Lantas, dia menariknya mundur untuk memijat dinding luar Hinata, dan dia akan kembali masuk sedalam mungkin. Terus seperti itu, hingga rasanya setiap bagian dalam diri Hinata seolah sedang dicopoti menjadi keping-keping kecil.

Sesuatu pada dasar perutnya berkumpul, mencakar-cakar, seperti berusaha menemukan jalannya untuk mendesak keluar. Hinata merasakan panas yang begitu menekan, menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya seperti jaring laba-laba, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh. Sesuatu itu naik, naik, dan terus naik, terbangun dengan cepat dan pasti. Tapi saat dia akan terlepas dan Hinata bersiap menjerit, Kageyama melepaskan mulutnya dari Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata tak bisa menahan gumaman kecewanya. Jika Kageyama mendengarnya, dia tak memutuskan untuk menggodanya saat ini, sibuk meraih sesuatu dari atas meja. Terdengar bunyi alat makan yang digeser, lalu suara air dan es yang berputar di dalam gelas, dan Kageyama telah kembali di belakang Hinata.

Telinganya yang memanas menangkap sebuah suara kotor dan mesum—suara hisapan yang berisik, dan Hinata menoleh dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Tindakan yang salah. Karena sedetik setelah Hinata melayangkan pandangan pada Kageyama, seluruh napas dalam tubuhnya terhempas keluar.

Kageyama terlihat begitu… seksi.

Dia sedang memasukkan jari ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap sesuatu di sana dengan lapar hingga cairan menetes-netes dari mulutnya, dan di sela-sela giginya Hinata dapat melihat sebalok es yang dengan cepat terkikis di dalam rongga panas itu.

Hinata gemetar, karena selama pertunjukkan kecilnya itu, Kageyama terus menatapnya dari atas, memandanginya dengan mata biru yang memudar, lebar, dan mendominasi, seakan dia sedang menantang Hinata sebagaimana dia melakukannya pada saat-saat normal.

“Hadap ke depan,” Kageyama menitah usai balok es di dalam mulutnya mencair. Menelan kembali keinginan besarnya untuk mendesahkan hasratnya, Hinata menurut, memejamkan mata dengan pasrah.

Tapi saat sebuah sensasi dingin menyerang lubangnya, kedua matanya kembali membuka dengan begitu cepat.

“G-Ghh—aah!” Hinata terbatuk, merasakan udara yang ditariknya tercekat di dalam rongga tenggorokannya.

Sisa balok es yang mengecil masih ada di dalam mulut Kageyama.

Seisi mulutnya dingin, luar biasa dingin. Dan dia melekatkannya pada Hinata, menempelkan lidahnya yang dingin dan memasukkannya ke dalam daging _rectum_ yang begitu panas dengan kontras.

Seluruh kejutan dingin pada lidah Kageyama menjalar cepat seperti hantaran listrik. Tubuh Hinata mengejang, setiap otot di bawah permukaan kulit mengedut tak terkendali, dan kepalanya terasa luar biasa ringan.

Rasanya… terlalu…

“Enak?” tanya Kageyama, suaranya terdengar sombong, sebelum dia mengembalikan wajahnya di bawah sana, membuat Hinata semakin basah dengan lidahnya. Kali ini, mulutnya menempel pada Hinata secara utuh, menutupi seluruh permukaan lubangnya, dengan lidah yang menggeliat masuk kembali.

Saat Hinata menggigil hebat karena segalanya terasa begitu dingin dan nikmat dan _sangat nikmat_ , Kageyama menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghisap kuat.

“H-Haaahn!”

Hinata melempar kepalanya ke belakang, panggulnya secara involunter terdorong kembali pada lidah Kageyama, meminta lebih.

Dia—Dia mulai berantakan…

“H-Hentikan, Kageyama…” Hinata menelan satu bulatan udara dengan susah payah. “Aku—akan—”

Kageyama memilih untuk menggodanya, menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk dan menggigit kecil permukaan lingkarannya, mengalternatif hisapan kuat dan lemah.

“Hentikan.” Hinata tak bisa menerima semuanya lagi, tubuhnya bergetar terlalu banyak. Sesenggukan yang terus menerus datang dari mulutnya tidak terkontrol, dan barangkali Hinata memang sedang menangis saat ini. “Hentikan, hentikan. Aku—akan datang.”

Barulah Kageyama menurut, menarik dirinya menjauh dan berdiri. Dia terdiam, selama beberapa saat, dan Hinata baru menyadari betapa napas Kageyama tak kalah cepat dengannya. “Lagumu,” katanya kemudian. “Lanjutkan.”

Hinata membalas dengan rengekan lemah. Kageyama pasti gila—mana mungkin Hinata masih bisa terus menyanyi jika dia terus… terus melakukan itu padanya?

“ _Aku ingin melihatmu—_ ” Tapi Hinata memilih untuk menurut, karena dia tak ingin—atau mungkin ingin— pantatnya disiksa lagi. “ _Berhentilah, dan lihat cermin itu—_ ”

Kageyama berdiri dan meraih sesuatu dari meja di belakangnya. Hinata mendengar suara botol yang terbuka, dan dia tak sempat memikirkan apapun sebelum sesuatu yang licin menyentuh permukaan lubangnya. Sama mendadaknya dengan semua godaan yang Kageyama timpakan sebelum ini.

“H-Hyaa!” Hinata melompat kecil, pergerakannya tertahan oleh tangan kuat Kageyama. “A-Apa itu!?”

“ _Lube_.” Jawaban Kageyama yang keluar bersamaan dengan embusan napas membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan dia tidak yakin dirinya sudah siap untuk itu— “Oi, buka kakimu lebar-lebar.”

“Ka-Kageyama!” Pantat Hinata ditepuk sekali, dua kali, lalu kedua kakinya ditarik membuka oleh Kageyama. “T-Tunggu, aku belum pernah—”

Belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Namun setiap silabus yang tersisa tak pernah sempat diucapkannya. Sebuah jari melesak masuk, tanpa peringatan apapun, dan Hinata tersedak, mengencang di sekitar jari Kageyama. “Ah! Hah… Ahh.”

“Rileks sedikit,” Kageyama memberitahunya. Bibir lembutnya kembali mendarat di atas bahu Hinata, menanamkan ribuan ciuman sehalus kapas yang menenangkan. Usahanya berhasil, sepertinya, karena Hinata berangsur-angsur mengendur. “Kalau aku memasukkan diriku di sana, aku akan langsung datang. Kau—”

Dan jari Kageyama bergerak. Mundur hingga hampir keluar, lalu masuk lagi sampai sepenuhnya terbenam, dengan bunyi becek memalukan yang membuat Hinata gerah. “—Kau terlalu ketat, Hinata.”

“G-Gu—haah!” Hinata mengencang dan mengendur secara konstan. Memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya, rasanya begitu… asing. Tidak nyaman. Hinata ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan jari Kageyama dari sana.

“Baru satu jari. Kau sudah seperti ini.” Kageyama mendesah rendah. “Hinata, biarkan aku memasukkan _lebih_.”

Memasukkan lebih?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Membayangkan _benda lain_ yang akan Kageyama masukkan dalam lubangnya membuat pupilnya membesar, panik, dan pinggulnya bergerak menjauh untuk mengeluarkan jari terampil itu. “Jangan! Ke-Keluarkan—”

Tapi Kageyama mengubah arah pergerakannya, mendadak, dan—oh. Dia mengenai tempat itu— _tempat itu_ —dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa waktu, menggigil, merasakan sensasi hebat menyengat seluruh sarafnya.

Kageyama menyeringai di balik pundaknya. “Di sana, ya.”

Lalu dia berubah brutal. Jarinya bergerak cepat, menekuk dan meliuk di dalam sana dan menyinggung kelenjar itu lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_.

“Ah! Uah! Tidak!” Kedua lutut Hinata bergetar. Dia yakin dirinya bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kageyama tidak berbelas kasihan—dia tidak pernah begitu. Titik kelemahan Hinata terus dihantamnya, hingga bercak-bercak hitam memenuhi sudut pandangnya yang mengabur. Air liurnya telah lama menetes dari sudut bibir, dan wajah Hinata saat ini pasti begitu cabul. “Ke-Keluarkan! Keluar—hng!”

“Ya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya nanti,” Kageyama berbisik panas pada telinganya, gerakan jarinya tak melambat. “Aku akan muncrat di dalammu.”

“Ah—ja-jangaaan!”

Kageyama menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menaikkan sebelah kaki Hinata. “Tahan sebentar,” katanya, tapi dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit agak terlambat.

Hinata menjerit, sempoyongan saat dipaksa berdiri di atas satu kaki, dan hampir saja ambruk. Tubuhnya menimpa dada bidang Kageyama dan dia meraba-raba ke belakang, refleks berpegangan pada rambut Kageyama erat-erat sembari terus mendesah.

“Merasa nikmat?” tanya Kageyama. Tapi dia tak menunggu respon Hinata, karena jari keduanya telah melesat masuk dengan lancar dan mudah. Hinata menggeliat panas. Dia tak diberi waktu mengatur diri karena kedua jari panjang itu telah bergerak di dalamnya, berputar dan berzig-zag dan menggunting.

“Ah! Nnah! Kageyam—aaah!” Hinata mengejang kuat saat jari ketiga masuk, tangan dalam rambut eboni menjambak kasar dan Kageyama menggumam rendah—senang dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan pada rambutnya.

“Hinata,” Kageyama menarik napas di dalam rambut Hinata, membaui samponya, dan mengerang. “Hinata, kau terasa empuk sekali di dalam.”

Respon Hinata adalah suara tinggi yang indah. Ketiga jari itu mulai bergerak begitu cepat, hingga bunyi basah yang dihasilkan membuat kedua telinganya terbakar. Keluar dan masuk, keluar dan masuk, berputar, menekuk, menghantam titik itu lagi, lalu keluar dan masuk lagi. Repetisi yang membuat Hinata mendesah binal.

“Ka-Kageyama! Kau terlalu cepat—” Hinata terengah. “Keluar—keluarkaaan! Aku akan—datang! Ah, ah, sebentar lagi—”

Hinata benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya, saat jari-jari menggiurkan itu kembali menusuk titiknya untuk kesekian kali. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang, mengedik, gemetaran, dan pandangannya memutih.

Lalu sesuatu yang telah terbangun dalam diri Hinata semakin naik, bertambah besar, dan akhirnya meledak.

Spontan, sebelum Hinata sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, pita-pita putih terpancur dari organnya, menyembur dengan berantakan pada lantai di hadapannya.

“Ah—haa!” Lutut Hinata tak berhenti bergetar. Menyaksikan dirinya yang seperti ini, mengeluarkan hasratnya secara hina dan mengotori lantai marmer hitam dengan cairan putih kentalnya, membuat isakan malu tercabik dari balik lehernya. “Haa… Ah. Kageyama…”

Hinata tak tahu bahwa _seseorang tertentu_ sedang mengalami keruntuhan mental, tidak selamat setelah melihat wajah erotis Hinata saat dia datang—kedua pipi menyepuh merah dengan mata meredup dan berkaca-kaca, serta bibir berlinang air liur yang terbuka hanya untuk mendesah-desah.

Meski Hinata tak tahu ini, tapi ekspresinya barusan sungguh, sungguh ilegal.

Di belakangnya, Kageyama menahan napas dengan tegang. “Sialan, Hinata.” Ketiga jarinya keluar dari dalam lubang rileks Hinata dengan begitu mudah. Hinata merengek karena kekosongan yang ada justru terasa aneh sekarang. “ _Sialan_.”

Kemudian, di sela-sela napasnya yang berlomba-lomba, Hinata memekik kaget.

Dia merasa seakan dirinya sedang terbang. Melayang. Barangkali ini efek dari kesadarannya yang mulai terombang-ambing, tapi dia menyadari sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

_Kageyama_.

“A-Apa?” lirihnya, seperti orang baru bangun tidur yang masih linglung.

Dan butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Hinata untuk mencerna bahwa Kageyama _memang_ sedang menggendongnya, mengangkat tubuhnya seolah Hinata sama sekali tidak berat baginya. Tubuh mereka berputar, lalu Kageyama melangkah menuju meja panjang dan meletakkan Hinata di depan furnitur kayu itu.

“Kageyama?” Hinata memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Kageyama jauh dari kata selesai, sepertinya, dan Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Hingga kemudian, sang Raja menggenggam belakang kepala Hinata, memaksanya membungkuk rendah, rendah sekali, sampai tubuh bagian atasnya sejajar dengan meja.

Dan merasakan posisi yang dialaminya saat ini, pupil Hinata membesar.

_Tunggu—_

Pernapasan Hinata terhenti.

_Bukankah ini… gawat?_

Kageyama menekan kepala Hinata di atas meja sekarang, hingga wajahnya terbenam pada dua lengannya yang terlipat dan tubuh bagian atasnya menempel sempurna pada permukaan meja. Pinggul Hinata diremas, ditarik hingga dia menungging dengan cukup baik. Kageyama menampari pantatnya lagi—mungkin itu telah menjadi hal favoritnya sekarang. “Buka kakimu lagi,” katanya.

Hinata, di antara pikirannya yang tercecer, masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melirik Kageyama dengan susah payah dari tempatnya berada, dua bola mata membola cemas. “K-Kau mau apa?”

“Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,” Kageyama mendengus. Suara botol terbuka itu kembali hadir, diikuti suara basah yang familier, dan—

Netra Hinata membelalak, jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kageyama sedang melumuri organnya yang berdiri tegak. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat, benda itu terlihat begitu mengerikan di mata Hinata. Milik Kageyama kemerahan dan gemuk, dan nampak begitu keras. Cairan pra-klimaks membuat bagian kepalanya berkilau, dan Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan betapa panasnya benda itu dari tempatnya berada.

Hinata meneguk ludah kering sekali, dua kali. Lalu dia mencicit, lemah. “Kageyama, kau tidak bermaksud untuk—”

“Ya,” Kageyama mendesis, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya hampir melekat pada punggung Hinata. “Ya—kita akan melakukannya. _Fucking_.”

Hinata membiarkan rahangnya merosot.

Kageyama akan—dia serius—

Ketakutan yang sempat menyelip kabur kembali menampar wajah Hinata hingga dia gemetar. Hinata yang sedari tadi terkulai patuh mendadak menemukan kembali tenaganya, meronta dan menendang, berteriak sekeras mungkin dengan harapan siapapun saja akan datang mendobrak ruangan itu untuk menghentikan si bodoh Kageyama. “T-Tunggu! Kageyama, tunggu! Jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon—”

“Berisik.” Kageyama menyejajarkan miliknya pada lubang Hinata, mengerang rendah antisipatif. Napas Hinata semakin bertambah cepat. “Aku akan membuatmu keenakan dan muncrat di mana-mana, jadi jangan khawatir.”

Itu sama sekali tidak berhasil mengurangi kekhawatiran Hinata.

Namun segala jerit takut Hinata mati di atas lidahnya, tepat pada detik ketika Kageyama memasukkan dirinya dalam satu gerakan meluncur yang cepat, membelah dinding lembutnya dengan perpanjangan organnya yang berat dan panas dan keras.

Hinata menjerit parau.

“Ah—Uaaaaah!”

Bagian bawahnya seperti sedang dibakar habis-habisan.

Sakit.

Segalanya terasa sakit.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil sesenggukan. Air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi wajahnya bersama dengan cucuran keringat, mengalir menuju mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil. Seluruh ototnya bergetar hebat—tangan dan pinggang dan kedua kaki dan mana saja—dan bahkan untuk bernapas saja dia kesulitan, terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat.

Sebuah isakan bergulir, berat dan dalam. Hinata menangis.

Bukan hanya karena segalanya menyiksa, tapi juga karena Kageyama melakukan semua ini padanya. Kageyama, yang selalu mendorongnya untuk maju dengan cara kejamnya. Kageyama, yang selalu Hinata kagumi.

Kageyama, yang selalu diam-diam Hinata percayai.

Lebih banyak air mata menetes di atas permukaan meja. Hinata menunduk, menempelkan dahi pada meja halus di bawahnya, dan menahan rintihan menyedihkannya.

“S-Sakit…” Hinata memejamkan mata, menggigil seperti orang kedinginan. “Haa… Kenapa—Bakageyama…”

Dunia Hinata terasa… tidak nyata saat itu. Dia berada di antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Isi kepalanya telah lama dikacaukan, dan emosinya bercampur tidak karuan.

Makanya, dia sama sekali tak menyangka kepalanya akan diangkat, walau masih dengan kasar, dan ditolehkan ke belakang.

Kemudian, Kageyama menciumnya.

Semua angin di dalam perut Hinata terhempas keluar, menerpa keras wajah Kageyama dan menggerakkan helai-helai rambut di atas dahinya.

Saat bibir Kageyama bergerak di atasnya, Hinata yakin dia mengalami semacam keterbelakangan mental karenanya.

_Eh?_

Otak Hinata bekerja, mencerna, mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan sangat lambat.

_Eh—apa?_

Sementara kedua mata Kageyama terpejam tenang, milik Hinata membuka lebar seolah seseorang baru saja meledakkan sebuah balon di dekat telinganya.

Kageyama sedang… sedang menciumnya?

Sang rival mengangkat bibirnya dari Hinata sekarang, tapi dia masih berdiam di sana, berbisik di atas bibir Hinata yang ranum, “Hinata bodoh.” Dan dia menciumnya sekali lagi, sementara kedua tangannya mendarat di atas pipi Hinata untuk mengusap pergi semua air matanya. Gestur itu terlalu lembut untuk seorang Kageyama hingga hati kecil Hinata berdesir. “Terlalu banyak?”

Terlalu banyak, ulang Hinata di dalam benaknya.

Tentu saja semua ini terlalu banyak. Sosok yang seharusnya menjadi lawan bersaing Hinata mendadak menyetubuhinya. Rasa sakitnya, kebingungannya, ketakutannya—segalanya terasa terlalu banyak. Apa yang Kageyama pikirkan selama ini?

“Maaf.” Kageyama mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar polosnya. “Terlalu sakit?”

Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya, marah besar. “Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya, sebaiknya kau—”

Dia tak dibiarkan berceloteh lebih banyak.

Kageyama merangsek maju, menangkap bibir Hinata di antara kedua giginya dengan sangat mudah, seakan itu adalah hal paling alamiah yang bisa dilakukannya—yang ditakdirkan untuk terjadi. Segala amarah mendidih yang menguasai kepala Hinata menguap, barang sedikit, ketika lidah liat Kageyama menyapu bibir bawahnya, memanjakannya, dan Hinata memejamkan matanya dalam submisi.

“Bodoh,” Hinata menarik napas cepat, terangsang, saat Kageyama menarik-narik bibir bawahnya dengan gigi-giginya. “Kau membuatku—terluka—mmh.”

“Maaf,” Kageyama berkata sekali lagi dengan pelan, nadanya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Hinata meragukan kerelaannya dalam mengatakan itu, tapi kemudian, sambil memutar mata, Hinata pikir—biarlah. Melihat pribadi Kageyama, barangkali dia memang seperti ini, luar biasa canggung dan bingung. “Kau akan merasa puas setelah ini.”

“Kau—” Hinata megap-megap saat lidah Kageyama memasukkan diri ke dalam mulutnya, berat dan hangat, berpagut dengan lidahnya sendiri dalam sebuah tarian memabukkan. Mungkin, mungkin saja, Hinata akan memaafkannya lama-lama, jika Kageyama bersedia terus menciumnya. “Aku tidak mau melanjutkan—”

Setelah satu tangan Kageyama berpindah menuju belakang kepala Hinata, menjambak dan menelengkan kepalanya dengan tepat hingga ciuman mereka begitu sempurna, Hinata bungkam—karena dia terlalu sibuk mendesah dalam mulut Kageyama.

“Kageyama,” Hinata meremas bahu tegap sang rival. “Kageyama bodoh—dasar—bodoh—”

Sementara Hinata dilambungkan oleh lidah Kageyama, pria bersurai gelap itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendadak dan tajam, dan Hinata menjerit ke dalam ciuman mereka.

Hinata hampir lupa Kageyama masih berada di dalamnya.

“T-Tunggu, aku masih—ah!”

Agaknya, Kageyama lebih tertarik untuk fokus pada pergerakannya, mendorong pinggulnya ke depan dalam tusukan pelan dan eksperimental yang berhasil membuat kepala Hinata aneh.

“Tidak usah berisik.” Kageyama mendecakkan lidah. “Aku akan membuatmu tumpah-tumpah setelah ini.”

Hinata tak memprotes, dan Kageyama kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan terus seperti itu, hingga dada Hinata terasa terlalu sesak dan pandangannya berkunang.

Tak sampai tiga menit kemudian, kepala Hinata kembali terasa ringan karena segalanya terasa _luar biasa_.

Bagian dalamnya begitu penuh dan sempit. Kageyama benar-benar gemuk dan tebal, dan, astaga. Dia terus berkedut di sana. Hanya dengan merasakan itu, seluruh udara dari paru-paru Hinata berhasil dirampas untuk dimuntahkannya dalam sebuah desah kesenangan. Cincin-cincin ototnya mengencang, sebagai respon atas setiap hujaman, menuai erangan rendah dan pelan dari Kageyama.

Mendengar suara indah Kageyama yang mesum begini membuat Hinata luar biasa panas dan terganggu. Tanpa sadar, dia membalas erangan itu dengan suara-suaranya sendiri, gumaman nama Kageyama melantun dari mulutnya, “—geyama, Kageyama, Kageya—ah…”

Sebuah umpatan kemudian, Kageyama memutuskan bahwa dia berhenti menunggu, dan mulai bergerak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kejantanannya ditarik keluar dengan gesekan yang hebat, hingga hanya ujungnya yang tinggal. Lantas secepat dan sekuat mungkin, dia kembali menghujam ke dalam.

“Ah—p-pelan-pelan—” Hinata merengek. “Pelan, Kageyama, pelan—”

Kageyama menurut walau enggan, membangun sebuah ritme yang santai dan malas. Sodokannya tajam dan keras, tapi dia bergerak pelan, dan tubuh Hinata selalu bergesek maju setiap kali Kageyama menghantam, saking besarnya kekuatan yang dia gunakan.

Tapi bukan berarti Hinata memiliki masalah dengan itu, karena dia tak pernah juga berhenti mendesah sepanjang waktu.

“O-Oi. Kau terlalu ketat.” Kageyama mengumpat di atas kepala Hinata, kedua tangannya merayap pada pangkal pahanya, dan dia membuka kedua kaki Hinata selebar mungkin. Hampir segera setelahnya, Kageyama melesak dengan lebih dalam, pergerakannya entah disengaja atau tidak, dan sontak keduanya menyuarakan kenikmatannya secara bersamaan. “Hinata—ah. Kau sempit sekali.”

Bila mungkin, wajah Hinata bertambah merah. “Ja-Jangan berbicara vulgar!” jeritnya histeris.

Kageyama mengabaikannya demi sebuah sodokan yang sempurna, dan Hinata terbungkam dengan cara yang enak.

Tiba-tiba saja, di tengah semua gerakan penuh dosa ini, segalanya meresap satu per satu ke dalam otak Hinata. Kageyama yang sedang bergerak di dalamnya. Kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit. Bunyi becek memalukan. Sensasi panas. Nikmat yang membara. Desahan.

Kageyama… sedang melakukan seks dengannya.

Kenyataan itu membawa suatu kesenangan sendiri bagi Hinata, entah mengapa. Dan dia mengulanginya di dalam benaknya. _Kageyama dan aku sedang melakukan seks. Kageyama dan aku sedang—_

“Ahh!” Hinata terdorong maju oleh sebuah gerakan yang kasar dan tiba-tiba. Kerongkongannya berkonstriksi, seperti dia ingin muntah, karena Kageyama berada begitu… dalam.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal didera kenikmatan. Kali pertamanya. Ini kali pertamanya, dan dia melakukannya dengan Kageyama, musuh dan rivalnya, dan Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan selain terus melenguh menyambut desakan kejantanan Kageyama dalam dagingnya.

_Nikmat. Nikmat…_

“Lagunya belum selesai, Hinata.” Kageyama masih repot-repot mengingatkan Hinata tentang itu. Hinata bersiap membantah, mengatakan bahwa dia tak sanggup lagi—tidak saat dirinya bahkan inkoheren—tapi erangan keberatan Hinata berubah menjadi sebuah desahan. Hal yang salah untuk dilakukannya, karena Kageyama semakin semangat menggempurnya. “Aku tidak memberitahumu untuk berhenti. Lanjutkan nyanyianmu.”

Dan Hinata menurut, walau dengan kekesalan meluap-luap. Mikrofon yang sempat tergeletak digenggamnya kembali, dibawanya ke hadapan wajah, dan Hinata membuka mulut.

Tepat saat dia akan menyanyikan sebuah baris, Kageyama memegang erat-erat pinggangnya.

Lalu dia menusuk, kuat dan _sangat dalam_ , hingga yang berhasil Hinata katakan ke dalam mikrofon hanyalah, “Haaaaahn!”

Desahan vulgar.

Kageyama menyembunyikan seringainya dalam bahu Hinata.

“B-Brengsek—ah! Kau sengaja! Kau sengaja, Kageya—mmnh!” Hinata lupa menjauhkan mikrofonnya, hingga suara memalukannya memantul ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di atas pengeras suara. “Ber—ah! Ahh! Berhenti bergera—hah!”

“Bernyanyi, Hinata.” Kageyama mengerang, tak mengeluarkan miliknya dan hanya memutar diri di dalam Hinata, menggesek dalam-dalam. Nikmat. Benang-benang kesabaran Hinata sedang ditarik-tarik. “Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti, bodoh.”

Pelajaran utama hari itu—Kageyama adalah seorang sadis. Jika Hinata tahu ini lebih awal, dia tak akan pernah memiliki niat untuk menggoda Kageyama lagi.

“ _Karena kedua tangan kita—ahh!_ ” Hinata menyanyi parau dan meliukkan punggungnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, dibiarkan berderai memasuki mulut. “ _Dan—ah—sekotak jiwa—uah!?_ ”

Mendadak, pergerakan Kageyama di dalam Hinata semakin menggila.

Semuanya dimulai dari ritme yang terbangun, dari pelan dan santai, hingga cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat, suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit semakin frekuen. Kuku-kuku mencakar pinggul Hinata, mencengkeram begitu kuat. Dan dia mulai menyodok. Keras.

Dalam.

_Nikmat._

Hinata merasa lumpuh.

“Ka-Ka… ge—” Bahkan berbicara pun menjadi sangat sulit. Gelenyar menyenangkan terus menyengati sarafnya, membuat kemampuan berpikir Hinata menurun drastis, karena pikirannya mendadak kosong. “Yama… Ah, Yama!”

Seperti merasa senang dengan panggilan barunya, Kageyama mengangkat panggul Hinata, memindahkannya sebentar hingga punggungnya lebih melengkung dan pantatnya lebih naik ke atas.

Lalu saat dia menusuk kembali, sudutnya berubah, mahkota kejantanannya menyentuh bagian dinding atas Hinata, dan…

Dan—

“Nn—aaaaahh!” Tubuh Hinata mengejang, otot-otot melompat-lompat, dan pandangan memutih seketika. Desahannya di atas mikrofon membuat suaranya menggema lebih keras, dan Kageyama terlihat puas dengan ini. “Ah, ah, ahh! Di situ!”

“Lirik apa itu.” Kageyama menahan tawa, si sialan itu, memilih untuk memeluk dada Hinata saat dia terus menghujam kuat-kuat. Lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, hingga ritmenya kembali memuncak dengan begitu cepat, dan kepala Hinata berputar. “Kenapa, _Hinatan_? Apa hanya jenis nada cabul begini yang bisa kau nyanyikan?”

Ada sesuatu dalam cara Kageyama menggodanya, cara Kageyama memanggil nama panggungnya dengan desah napas, yang membuat jiwa Hinata patah menjadi dua.

“Yama! Yamayama, aahn! Lagi—di situ!” Alih-alih malu, Hinata mendekatkan mikrofonnya, berteriak di sana seperti orang tidak waras, “Le-Lebih cepat! Lebih keras! Ah, Kageyamaaaa!”

Umpatan Kageyama menandakan bahwa Hinata bukan satu-satunya yang mulai _rusak_.

Kejantanannya bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lebih brutal dan binal, menggempur kuat-kuat hingga berbagai macam likuid tercecer di sekitar lubang Hinata, terciprat di atas lantai. Satu tusukan khusus berhasil membuatnya melesak _jauh_ lebih dalam, menekan titiknya dengan begitu tepat, dan Hinata melolong.

“Da-Datang!” Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya. “Kageyama—aku—a-akan!”

Likuid basa menyembur dari milik Hinata beberapa kali, mengotori meja di hadapannya, dan Kageyama yang tak tahan menyaksikan wajah klimaks Hinata menggeram, menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk membabi buta.

“Hinata.” Kageyama memeluk dada Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya pada surai oranye, merasakan dua tangan Hinata jatuh di atas tangannya sendiri. “ _Hinata_ —” Lalu gerakan pinggulnya terhenti, tersendat, dan sesuatu yang panas _muncrat_ dengan hebat di dalam dinding Hinata, memandikan dagingnya dengan benih-benih kehidupan.

Hinata bergetar senang. Benih Kageyama—ada benih Kageyama berenang-renang di dalam dirinya.

“P-Panas. Panas—” Hinata berbisik frantik. “Ah! M-Masih keluar. Banyak—banyak sekali…”

Kageyama mendorong pinggulnya beberapa kali hingga dia selesai, mengerang sekali lagi sebelum punggungnya merosot ke depan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat setelahnya. Tubuh Hinata ambruk di atas meja, dan dia terlalu lelah untuk bisa merasa jijik ketika dia menimpa cairannya sendiri. Kageyama, sementara itu, menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Hinata, mengambil udara banyak-banyak. Kedua tangannya masih berada di atas pinggang Hinata, tapi mereka tak lagi mencengkeram kuat.

Satu helaan napas panjang kemudian, Kageyama menarik dirinya keluar. Hinata merintih pelan akan sensasi basah di dalam dirinya. Benih Kageyama masih tertanam di sana, dan sebagian besar mengalir keluar, menetes menuruni pahanya dengan memalukan. Jika Hinata tak selelah ini, dia sudah mencoba menutup kedua kakinya sekarang.

Kageyama bungkam cukup lama, entah sibuk melakukan apa, lalu tiba-tiba menggumam takjub. “Lubangmu menetes-netes.”

Kedua pipi Hinata membara. “J-Jangan dilihat, mesum!”

Hening. Hinata berpikir Kageyama telah menyerah dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun sebentar kemudian— _ckrek_.

Sebuah bunyi kamera yang gagal melarikan diri dari indera pendengarannya membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Ap—Kau…” Hinata mendelik marah. Si mesum itu—apa dia baru saja memotret pemandangan pantatnya? “Ha-Hapus! Hapus foto itu sekarang juga!”

Kageyama hanya mengakuinya dengan sebuah lirikan. Ponselnya dilempar ke sembarang arah dan dia mendekati Hinata lagi. “Bukan salahku. Kau terlihat sangat enak.”

Hinata tak dibiarkan memprotes lebih jauh, karena sejurus kemudian tubuhnya kembali digendong. Tahu-tahu dia berada di atas pangkuan Kageyama, dengan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh kulitnya.

Hinata menjerit horor. Yang benar saja—

“K-Kageyama, aku masih—”

“Sudah kubilang.” Kageyama mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menyejajarkan diri sekali lagi dengan pintu masuk yang masih berdenyut dan licin, “Kau tidak akan berhenti bernyanyi sebelum kau berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan benar. Jadi selama itu juga,” Kageyama meremas pinggang Hinata, “aku akan terus mengganggumu.”

Semua warna melarikan diri dari wajah Hinata. “T-Tidak, kau tidak bisa, kau pasti tidak serius—”

“Selamat ulang tahun, diriku,” Kageyama berbisik sebelum dia mendorong benda keras panasnya kembali ke dalam liang Hinata, memadu sebuah dansa penuh dosa bersama pria muda yang mulai menggila.

 

 

Bunyi getaran yang keras kepala membuat gundukan selimut di tengah ruangan itu bergerak-gerak terganggu.

Hinata mengerang dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Astaga, siapa pula yang meneleponnya? Hinata sudah memberitahu Yachi bahwa dia absen hari ini, dan dia hanya ingin tidur seharian. Jika dia terbangun karena ini, dia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi.

Getaran itu mati, sejenak, hanya untuk kembali datang. Barangkali untuk kesekian puluh kali sejak Hinata masih terlelap tadi, entahlah. Dan siapapun orang itu, dia pasti akan terus meneleponnya dengan persisten jika Hinata tidak meladeninya.

Hinata mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggu tidur siangnya, mengerang ke dalam bantalnya sekali lagi, dan memaksa dirinya untuk bangun.

“Halo.” Hinata menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga tanpa repot-repot melihat nama pemanggilnya. Dia hanya berencana untuk mempertahankan sambungan sebentar saja, mencari tahu hal penting apa yang membuat si penelepon kalap, lalu dia akan tidur lagi—jika itu masih memungkinkan.

“Hinata?”

Segala kantuk menghilang dari wajah Hinata secepat kedipan mata.

_Oh, sial. Oh, tidak._

Hinata dan keberuntungannya yang semakin sekarat.

“Oi, Hinata.” Suara Kageyama kembali terdengar dari seberang. “Buka pintu rumahmu. Cepat.”

“Ka-Kageyama?” Kerongkongan Hinata mendadak terasa sangat kering. Kageyama ada di depan rumahnya? Fantastis. Bukankah itu hal yang _menyenangkan_. “Kenapa kau tahu nomorku dan alamat rumahku?”

“Aku bertanya pada Suga-san,” jawabnya kalem. “Daripada itu, cepat bukakan pintunya.”

Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya, memakan banyak waktu untuk mengedip pada layar yang masih menyala terang, menampakkan nomor asing milik Kageyama di sana, sebelum dia menempelkannya kembali pada telinganya dengan ragu.

“Tidak mau.” Hinata memanyunkan bibir, berguling di atas kasurnya. “Kalau aku membiarkanmu masuk, kau akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi—”

“Aku membawa bakpao daging.”

Perut Hinata mengaum antusias. Hinata mencubitnya.

“…Baiklah,” ucapnya setelah berkontemplasi. Itu tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan, Hinata rasa. Tak ada yang bisa tahan terhadap bakpao daging, terlebih jika Hinata sedang lapar dan dia terlalu _sulit berjalan_ untuk mendapatkannya. “Aku tidak mengunci pintunya. Jadi masuk saja.”

“Hah?” Kageyama mendesis skeptis pada ponselnya. “Kau ini—bodoh! Kau mau rumahmu dimaling?”

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada layar telepon.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Kageyama berjalan masuk, berdiri di dalam kamar Hinata, dan benar saja—ada sebuah tas kecil dengan bau lezat menguar dari dalamnya.

Hinata menelan air liurnya.

“Kau kenapa?” Biner cokelat berpindah dari bakpao daging yang merayu-rayu menuju wajah Kageyama. Hinata baru saja sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. “Hari ini kau juga tidak berangkat.”

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, berguling ke samping dengan nyaman. “Ini salahmu, tahu,” bisiknya. “Aku masih nyeri gara-gara semalam.”

Realisasi merangkak cepat pada wajah Kageyama. Kerutan pada wajahnya menghilang, kedua alisnya naik, dan ada semacam senyuman bangga yang tertarik lambat. Si brengsek.

“Kau tidak bisa berjalan karena aku?” tanya Kageyama, anehnya, dengan nada senang.

Hinata melemparkan salah satu bantal kecilnya menuju Kageyama, menggerutu saat targetnya meleset. “Kenapa kau malah terdengar girang!?” Dia mendudukkan diri, berjengit saat tubuh bagian bawahnya diserang rasa tidak nyaman, dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Kageyama. Hinata _murka_. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kulalui! Gara-gara tindakan egoismu, aku kesakitan! Aku sulit berjalan dan untuk mengambil minum saja rasanya berat! Aku terpaksa tidak berangkat hari ini dan membatalkan acara _talkshow_ yang sudah disiapkan sejak jauh hari—dan semua… semua gara-gara _kau_!”

Kalimatnya berakhir menjadi sebuah tangisan pelan. Hinata tetap ingin terlihat tangguh, tapi dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Segalanya terlalu berat, menimpa benaknya secara bersamaan.

Hinata terisak dalam kedua lututnya yang dipeluk erat. “Kau mengambil… kali pertamaku.”

Entah wajah macam apa yang Kageyama tunjukkan saat ini. Mungkin dia tidak peduli, atau mungkin dia mengasihaninya, tapi Hinata tak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu. Hinata tak ingin melihat Kageyama sekarang.

Karena itu, dia melompat kaget saat kehangatan Kageyama berada di hadapannya, suara napasnya tenang dan dalam, dan Hinata dapat membaui harum tubuhnya yang segar.

“Hinata,” panggilnya pelan, dengan suaranya yang terlalu rendah dan kasar. “Aku—minta maaf.”

“Maaf saja tidak akan mengembalikan segalanya!” Hinata membentak. Dirinya pasti menjadi luar biasa merepotkan bagi Kageyama saat ini, _moody_ dan meledak-ledak dan ngambek. Tapi Kageyama pantas mendapatkannya.

“Aku membawakanmu bakpao daging.”

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kageyama dengan kesal. “Kau kira kali pertamaku semurah bakpao daging!?”

Kedua bola mata Kageyama melebar, sedikit demi sedikit. Dia terlihat benar-benar terkejut akan ledakan Hinata barusan, dan ini mungkin terlalu banyak bagi seorang Kageyama yang tak pernah menghibur seseorang.

Hinata mendesah gusar. “Sudahlah. Letakkan bakpaonya di sana, dan… dan biarkan aku sendiri.”

“Hinata—”

“Pulang sana, Kageyama!” Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, memutar tubuhnya hingga dia duduk di atas kasurnya memunggungi sang vokalis dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis.

Keheningan yang ganjil mengambang. Hinata mulai menghitung detik, sekarang, menunggu saat-saat langkah kaki Kageyama akan terdengar menjauh darinya, dan Hinata tinggal sendirian dalam kamarnya untuk meratapi nasib.

Hinata jelas-jelas tak menduga sepasang tangan lebar berada di atas pundaknya, tegas dan hangat, memutar tubuhnya paksa.

Lalu, sekelebat warna hitam mendekat, dan—

Bibirnya dicium dengan lembut.

Hinata meronta, karena dia tak ingin disentuh, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Namun tangan Kageyama merambat ke atas, terbenam dalam helai senja, dan jari-jemari menyisir surainya dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah Hinata sangka ada dalam diri Kageyama.

Detik itu juga, saat tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan Kageyama dan bibirnya menekan balik, Hinata benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah menyerah pada Kageyama.

_Kageyama bodoh_. Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip, terhipnotis, terbuai. _Dasar Kageyama dan bibirnya dan wajahnya yang bodoh._

Hanya dalam jeda sekian detik, seluruh pertahanan Hinata runtuh, dan dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kaus hitam Kageyama.

Ciuman itu panjang, lembut, jenis baru yang Hinata sukai di saat seperti ini. Tak ada intensitas yang membuatnya tertekan. Tak ada lidah yang mengintimidasi. Tak ada apapun yang membuatnya takut. Dan dia hanya bisa merasakan hangat, hangat, dan hangat, saat tubuh Kageyama tertekan pada tubuhnya sendiri, kedua lengan di sekitarnya seperti selimut yang melindunginya dari apapun.

Saat keduanya berpisah, Hinata membenamkan wajah merahnya dalam dada Kageyama. Astaga, bau tubuhnya membuat Hinata mabuk.

“Masih marah?” Kageyama mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sebuah omelan di balik napas. “Dasar. Kau ini sebenarnya menginginkan apa dariku?”

Kadang, Hinata ingin mengutuk sekaligus mengagumi betapa kerasnya kepala Kageyama mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Dia luar biasa tidak peka. “Entah.” Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, masih ngambek. “Cari tahu sendiri sana.”

“Hah? Kau jangan bercanda!” Kageyama terdengar luar biasa bingung. “Mana mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahu apapun!”

Gigi-gigi dalam mulut Hinata bergemeretak saking gemasnya dia. _Dasar tidak peka._

“Bakageyama!” Hinata menarik dirinya mundur, sedikit, memaut cukup jarak hingga dia bisa memegangi rahang maskulin itu dengan kedua tangannya. “Kalau kau habis menggagahi orang, kau harus bertanggung jawab!”

Kageyama mengedip cukup lama. “Bertanggung jawab… bagaimana maksudmu?” Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu merasuki mata Kageyama, dan dia terlihat mulai memahami segala sesuatu. Sebuah harapan menggelembung dalam hati Hinata. Ya, Kageyama, benar. Tanggung jawab. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, membuat perasaanku baik kembali, menghibur hatiku, menemaniku—

“Kau ingin aku menikahimu?”

Hinata menampar Kageyama sungguhan kali ini. Kageyama mengaduh keras.

“Apa-apaan, Hinata—”

“Bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kageyama bodoh!” Hinata berubah brutal, meraih bantal di sampingnya dan mencoba menjejalkannya pada wajah Kageyama tanpa ampun. “Dasar! Makhluk! Tidak peka!”

“Sialan—apa salahku!?” Kageyama terengah hebat. Dia berhasil memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata, menyelamatkan dirinya dari bantal dan tamparan maut. “Aku benar, kan!? Orang-orang selalu bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi wanitanya—”

“Tapi aku tidak hamil, Kageyama!” Hinata mendesah berat, lelah dan tidak percaya. “Dan sesuatu seperti menikah—bukannya kau rasa itu terlalu berat? Aku hanya ingin—” Dia berhenti, memalingkan wajah dan menjatuhkan bantal mautnya, berangsur-angsur lemas. “Hanya ingin kau berbuat baik padaku. Memanjakanku. Membuatku senang. Melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Sesederhana itu.”

Mulut Kageyama mengendur, sedikit membuka. Dia terlihat… belum terlalu yakin, tapi Hinata harap dia akan lebih memahaminya kali ini.

Dan Kageyama kembali mengatupkan rahangnya sebentar setelahnya, menunduk dengan mata yang kembali fokus dan jernih, menimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

“Tapi,” katanya pelan dan mantap, “menikahimu—ide itu tidak terdengar buruk bagiku. Sama sekali tidak.”

Giliran Hinata yang membuka mulut, menghembuskan seluruh udara dari rongga parunya dalam sebuah ekshalasi panjang, diikuti sebuah pekikan, “Apa!?”

“Kubilang,” sambung Kageyama. Matanya naik kali ini, hingga mereka bertabrakan dengan bola mata Hinata yang masih bergetar-getar, dan Hinata dapat merasakan kejujuran yang polos dalam tatapannya. “Aku tidak keberatan menikahimu, Hinata bodoh. Aku serius.”

Kulit wajahnya memanas—Hinata tahu itu, dan dia mencoba membenamkannya di dalam bantal.

“Sekarang terserah padamu.” Kageyama menjulurkan tangan, meletakkannya dengan ragu di atas pipi Hinata seakan dia adalah semacam benda rapuh, dan ibu jarinya mengusap dengan cara yang membuat hati Hinata terbang. “Kau mau menerimaku menjadi suamimu atau tidak?”

Hinata tak merespon cukup lama setelah itu.

(Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk, walau malu-malu, dan Kageyama mengepalkan tinju kemenangan saat Hinata tak melihatnya.)

(Beberapa bulan kemudian, ribuan fansnya menggila dan hashtag #kagehina mulai menggurita di media sosial.)

 

 

(Dan Hinata rasa, itu adalah akhir yang cukup bahagia—untuknya, untuk Kageyama, dan untuk mereka berdua.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lagu pertama di dalam fik ini adalah bL∞dy f8 oleh SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer. Lagu kedua hanya sekumpulan lirik dari lagu acak yang saya translate www  
> Ngomong-ngomong, saya tau fik ini banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk typo dan hal-hal mengganjal lain.  
> Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca! See you next time.


End file.
